The Problem Solver
by Detective's Heart
Summary: Naoto Shirogane finds herself granting the wish from an ema at a fox's request. She takes the place of wish maker from Souji while he is know longer in Inaba and very soon begins to have more to deal with then expected... No longer a oneshot! Please Read and Review! Not too many spoilers... and NO SHIPPING! WHICH MEANS NO ROMANCE! However! Suggested NaotoxSouji! Still no romance!:D
1. The Fox, The Idol and The Bullies

"Rise-san? Whats wrong?" asked Naoto as she approached a very depressed Rise.

"Oh, hey Naoto-kun..." Rise glanced up at her with a look of annoyance as three third years passed them, sniggering at them. "Just them. That's all."

"Are they bothering you?" Her concerned expression made the idol nod uneasily.

"Just a bit... Don't worry though! I'm sure it'll all blow over soon!" The detective wasn't fooled by her friend's fake smile. She knew her well enough to know when she was faking.

"Okay. Well if you don't want to sort it out then all you can do is wait." That was true, but not effective. She'd only said that so she wouldn't feel like she was pressuring her friend into anything.

"Yeah... Well know point in moping about it! Come on lets go!" Naoto nodded as the two of them left the Yasogami High school.

* * *

_Yip!_

Naoto glanced at the entrance to the Tatsuhime shrine, where a small creature stood staring at her. It yipped again jerking its head back in a gesture to follow as she gazed at it curiously. Is a fox really telling her to follow it into the shrine? _Why on earth would it do that?_ Her thoughts whirled with questions as she hesitantly followed the battle scared fox into the shrine.

_Yip! Yip!_

The fox bounded towards her with an ema in its mouth.

"What am I supposed to do? And aren't you the fox that helped us before?" It nodded calmly before dropping the ema at her feet and nudging it with its nose. Picking it up, she read the wish, not entirely sure what else she could do with it.

_'Please make the bullies stop! The football team won't leave me alone!'_

"Is this...? Rise-san's wish?" the fox yipped to confirm her suspicions. "So why are you giving this to me?" It stared at her in an annoyed sort of way as if to say 'think about it!' "What?" It suddenly occurred to her what it meant. "Oh... You want me to grant this wish?" She smiled as the fox yipped again in agitated confirmation.

"Erm... Okay. I'll do my best with it..."

* * *

_Why am I doing this? Damn fox..._ Naoto's agitated thoughts whirled through her mind as she approached the football team calmly. The plan was to talk them into submission if asking didn't work... However she knew neither of them would work... _If I end up dead that fox is going to have some damn terrifying nightmares..._

"Hey kid! What you doin' here? Don't tell me you wanna join the team!?" The team captain yelled at her as she arrived.

"No. That's not why I'm here." She spoke calmly, in a way she had practiced for years.

"Good. Then why you here kid?" Her patience was quickly diminishing as the captain repeated the word, _kid_.

"I came to ask you about Rise-san. I hear you've been hassling her. I would like to know why." Naoto looked up into his eyes expressionlessly as he smirked at her.

"Oh yeah that Rissette kid! A reason? Its fun!" Her stare turned into a glare as she responded;

"Fun? So you find it fun to hurt others like that?" Her voice remained calm and even as if in an interrogation.

"Yeah! You got a problem with that princey?"

"As a matter of fact I do. If you haven't noticed, Rise-san is my friend and I don't like to see her upset." She would have told them to use her name instead of the name princey, but then she would have just encouraged them to use it again. Where did that name even come from anyway?

"Ah shuddup princess! I doubt she'd like someone like you anyway! You don't even know the meaning of the word fun!" What?

"Princess?" The rest of the team were now watching as their captain grinned menacingly at her.

"You're a girl idiot!"

"Yes. I fail to see what this as to do with Rise-san." They stared at her in annoyance as her expression remained the same. Completely unshaken by their comments.

"Rise is a self absorbed, slut! What do you say to that?!" He was clearly running out of ideas to aggravate her.

"Please keep your opinions to yourself. Not everyone wishes to hear them." Their own methods of agitation were easily turned against them as the detective's expression remained unchanged.

"Just hit him already! He's asking for it!" Though she didn't show it the thought of a fight between her and the football teams captain made her more nervous then if she was in the TV world, fighting Izanami her self! She couldn't summon a persona or use her gun – without being arrested – here. The captain however smirked at his teammate's suggestion.

"Great idea! Well see you in hell princess!" At that his fist flew through the air towards her! The attack was nothing compared to a shadows making far too easy to evade his fist. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry. Were you trying to hit me or the sky?" Taunting him probably wasn't her best idea as he quickly threw another fist in her direction! Of course Naoto easily avoided it, further aggravating her attacker.

"Gah! Just stay still you little pipsqueak!" Once again his fist met the nothing but air as she evaded him with the same unchanged expression.

"I can assure you I would if it wasn't so easy to avoid you." He glared at her one last time before turning to his team.

"Guys get him to stay still so I can pummel him!" On command the rest of the team stepped forwards to face her. _Damn it! That fox is gonna get a bullet to the face after this!_ However the eleven football players were just as slow and uncoordinated as their captain, making them just as easy to avoid as they came at her one by one. Never together. Always separately.

"Damn it! Why can't I hit you?!" Stupid question...

"Right guys! Lets all go for him at once! He can't dodge all of us at once!" In an instant she was surrounded by them. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep her expression unchanged as they all charged at her at once! Naoto ducked down as they all threw their fists at the same place, causing them to end up punching each other instead! A few of them toppled over at the impact but a few of them just launched another attack at the young detective!

"STAY STILL!" One of them cried as his fist slammed into the goal post instead of her face. They were too predictable! Too slow! Another attack flew past her as she swiftly side stepped. Counter attack? No. Then she'd be doing something wrong and so far she didn't need to. They were hurting themselves enough without her adding to it!

"Are you done?" Asked Naoto as they all gasped for breath a few minutes later. Her expression remained unchanged after every attack and every annoyed comment aimed at her.

"Dude, just stay still!" This was getting ridiculous now. How long would it take before they would realise that they couldn't hit her if they were so predictable? Moving away again she finally offered a threat to them.

"If you don't stop attacking me then I'll just have to start actually fighting you. And at this rate I doubt that would end well."

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" The captain's fist was once again launched at the young detective who evaded him, grabbed his arm and sent him tumbling into the ground with ease! "What the hell?!" Once again his agitation only grew as her expression remained unchanged.

"DUDE! STAY STILL!" Stupid demands... The team goal keeper leapt forward for another blow to the face! Naoto swooped down low and knocked his legs and from under him!

"ARGG!" The screech came too late as something collided with the back of her knees causing them to buckle at the impact! As she collided with the ground another team member dashed forwards to kick her as she struggled on the ground! Grabbing his foot mid-kick she slammed it into her previous attackers head, loosening his grip enough for her to escape his grasp!

Before she could even stand properly a fist connected with her chin sending her tumbling back to ground! This was getting ridiculous!

"I've had just about enough of you, princey!" She scrambled to her feet, just in time to avoid and counter another blow! Her lip was now bleeding from the earlier impact and her arm stung from the collision with the solid earth. She'd managed to keep a hold of her hat, but that was only a small consolation...

The fight dragged on for a ridiculous amount of time as they fought 1 VS 11, on the school football pitch. Eventually very few footballers were actually still standing along with Naoto. All of which panted heavily and none of them remained unscathed. Naoto – surprisingly – had the least amount of injuries, considering how severely she was outnumbered.

To her surprise one of the three remaining footballers dashed forwards, aiming a fist at her face! Again...

"I've had enough of this!" Her patience was all but gone as she drew her gun and pointed the muzzle at his face. "Either cease your bullying or I'll have the choice of arresting or shooting you!" what else could she do? She'd only just realised that they'd broken the law in more then one way! When she had countered their attacks she say it was to arrest them or in self-defence. Either way, she wouldn't get into too much trouble...

The teen stopped in his tracks at the sight of the gun and instantly raised his hands in surrender with wide eyes. The others however just stared in disbelief at her.

"What? I'm an active detective! I'm permitted to legally carry a gun for defensive purposes!" _That damn fox better write its will..._ Wait, what? How far was her mind gone from the damage inflicted? Writing foxes indeed... "Now, leave my friends and me alone from now on or face the consequences!" finally they all agreed to apologise to everyone they had pestered tomorrow, starting with Rise. They had also promised not to tell anyone about this event.

"Now that that's over with, I believe you should all be leaving since this club ended about twenty minutes ago." At that they all ran towards the changing rooms, looking back nervously as Naoto walked casually behind them, twirling the gun on her fingers calmly. The second they were out of sight she sighed in relief before rubbing her hands and concealing her gun under her uniform once more.

* * *

"Naoto-kun!" _Damn it!_ Naoto quickly dragged her tired limbs into a sprint towards the shrine at the sound of Rise's voice. "Hey! Wait for me!" She pretended to not have heard her as she forced herself to run faster. Yes, hiding behind the shrine building in the hopes of losing her was pretty stupid, but it might work! It had to! Or she would have failed the fox in gaining more attention for the shrine! The fox appeared to be waiting for her with a bundle of healing leaves as she dived behind the building! It laid them down in front of her, nuzzling them towards her to tell her to use them quickly.

"Thank you." She mumbled as they healed her in mere moments before Rise arrived. "Hello Rise-san. What brings you here?" Her voice sounded oblivious to the fact that she'd just ran halfway through the shopping district to avoid showing her previously battle sacred face, as well as the fact that she was supposed to meet her at the Marukyu tofu shop a few minutes ago.

"Chasing you of course! Why were you running from me anyway?" Her agitated expression forced a pang of quilt to stab her in the chest.

"I don't know what you mean Rise-san. I've been here for a while now. My Grampa just left a moment ago and I was just about to leave to meet up with you." She hated lying to her friend but it was all she could do at the moment.

"But... I just..." Rise stared around confused before her eyes widened as she grabbed Naoto's hand to inspect it. _Damn it!_ Her hands were stained with blood from when she had desperately wiped the blood from her lip! How was she going to explain this?! "Naoto-kun! You're bleeding!"

"What? No, I'm not." With that she snatched her hand away from her friend and rubbed the blood of to prove she wasn't. Rise stared at her sceptically.

"But you are! Or were at least! Tell me what happened!" She hadn't the patience anymore for this...

"I'm not bleeding! I haven't been either!" Rise's eyes widened as she snapped at the idol a little harsher then she had expected.

"Naoto-kun... I'm sorry. I just thought that..." Why did it have to be Rise that saw her? Why couldn't it have been someone else that wouldn't make her feel bad for loosing her temper? She sighed in exhaustion to calm her nerves enough to speak without raising her voice.

"I'm sorry Rise-san... My patience has been on the verge of disappearing all day." Lying again wasn't helping her calm down at all... She had lost all patience and rationality with the relentless football team that just loved to make things difficult... The only things those strange leaves couldn't do, was give her the energy to deal with anything but another fight.

"Well, maybe we should meet up some other time... You know, a time when your not gonna bite my head of. You look pretty spent to!"

"Yes. Let's meet again at a different time. I'm sorry about this Rise-san." Guilt... The only thing passing through her mind was guilt... _If that fox hadn't given me those leaves to help me out of this I would have shot him..._

"Oh, it's okay Naoto-kun! We all have our days! Well C'Ya later!" With that she turned to leave.

"Bye!" Once Naoto was sure she'd gone she turned back around to call the fox.

_Yip!_

It leapt out from behind the shrine's main building with four ema's in its jaws.

"Three?" Her expression turned nervous as she thought of what the stupid fox wanted now... However, upon closer inspection she noticed that they all said the same thing but in different ways. One of which was Rise's. Each one spoke about the bullies and how cruel they were always being.

"Don't worry... I granted the wish. How else do you think I got those injuries? Thank you for that, by the way." The fox yipped again in excitement as it bounded around Naoto's feet. She couldn't help but smile at it as it did so. It bounded away again before returning once again with another ema in its jaw. Sighing she read the request.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**I was just sat in an English exam and suddenly I had the idea to put Naoto threw a wish granting experience! What a way to come up with something like this! I mean I was literally in the middle of writing an answer! I wasn't even thinking about this! LOL :D :D :D Anyway... I thought that since I pair Naoto and Souji (Without any romance at all) that she should take his place as wish granter for the shrine! I actually want to give the fox a name and the name I'm thinking of giving him is Kitsune. I don't know why but he always struck me as a he... Please let me know what you think! Any suggestions on what other stories I should do please let me know! As always please Read &amp; Review! I love hearing about what else I can do to make my writing better! :D :D :D :D**

**PS**

**This is not what happens when you try to stop bullies! Go to a teacher or something instead! I don't want to be blamed for any fights! The fight is only there because I thought it would be more interesting to read and write! :D**


	2. The Runaway Hound

_"__I wish Silver-chan would come home."_

"Er... Is this somebody's pet of some sorts? A dog perhaps?" The fox yipped in affirmation. _Great... Just great..._ "Okay... I suppose I'll do my best." It yipped again excitedly as if it had expected her to turn the request down without a second thought! She turned to leave before a thought crossed her mind. Sighing she stepped past the fox and over 200 yen to the offertory box. She didn't want to do that, after that stupid wish had almost put her in hospital, but she knew the fox always asked for a price in return for anything... "I suppose it's only fair, in a way... However if I end up in another fight like that then I won't be so forgiving." This time she left the shrine to return her fatigued self home.

* * *

"I'm back!" Naoto called as she entered the Shirogane Estate. She hurriedly returned to her room hoping to get there without any questions... If only she had succeeded.

"Nao-chan? Why are you back so early? I thought you were going to meet Rise-san at her grandmother's shop." Damn it... Her grandfather called to her before she even got halfway up the stairs.

"Oh... Well... I already met up with her. I don't have the patience to stay with her today." Her reply was dull and bored as she froze on the stairs, hoping that her Grampa wouldn't choose to press her for more answers. Stupid... Her grandfather is a famous detective that has solve millions of cases so why would he just leave her be without a proper answer?

"Is something wrong?" He was stood at the bottom of the stairs as she glanced over her shoulder.

"No. Nothing is wrong Grampa." She wanted just to turn around and ask him to leave her be for awhile but she knew that just wouldn't work and would instead make him suspicious.

"Are you sure? You seem troubled." Damn it... The young detective really didn't have the patience for this as she struggle to stop herself from snapping at him like she had done with Rise.

"Yes. I'm sure. I'm just tired. That's all." Her blunt reply just caused her grandfather to become more curious.

"And what has happened to make you so tired so early?" To be fair it was almost eight o'clock so its not that early... is it?

"I've... Just been helping a friend of mine. Nothing serious or important. Just tiring." Hearing him sigh in defeat she began trudging up the steps again in an attempt to avoid more questions.

"Finally..." She sighed as she closed the bedroom door behind her. "That dog better be easy to find... Perhaps Tantei could help..." The thought of her and her beloved canine companion looking for another dog around Inaba brought a smile to her face. Tantei was a young German Sheppard dog that looked like your average German Sheppard, except for the two white V markings under his eyes and the one similar yet larger marking on his chest. "Perhaps he could be more useful then I could ever be to a runaway dog..."

* * *

"Hey... Kujikawa-san... um look. We're sorry we caused you so much trouble and we promise to leave you alone from now on..." Naoto smiled from a distance as she watched the football team apologise to her rather dumbstruck friend.

"Er... Okay. Well um... Thanks? I guess?" Rise's response was more nervous and confused then she had thought she would be. At that moment the goal keeper at the back of the group noticed the young detective watching approvingly before he quickly turned away and whispered something into his teammate's ear. Naoto approached after they had all nervously left to speak to Rise.

"Hello. What was that about?" She asked in perfectly faked curiosity. "Were they troubling you?"

"No... To be honest, I don't know what that was about... But I think that they've decided to leave me alone from now on. I hope so anyway..." The relief in her voice dissolved any guilt about lying to her friend again.

"That's good to hear." The two exchanged a smile before the idol's expression turned curious.

"Hey, Naoto-kun... Why did they look so nervous when you came? You didn't do anything did you?" Her accusing tone caught her completely of guard as she put on a questioning expression to mask it.

"Me? No. I didn't even know they were the ones hassling you." She lied again.

"Hmm. Okay. Well, looks like I'll be going to the shrine today then!" Her cheerful tone helped the young detective relax slightly as she hoped she wasn't going to be questioned again.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, well, I made a wish at the shrine and it came true! My grandmother always said if I made a wish and it came true, then I should give the shrine an offering. So I will!" Naoto nodded as the two of them left the school building. _Thank god that's over with... That damn fox better be happy with this..._

* * *

"Okay Tantei. We are looking for a runaway dog named Silver. Ready?" She felt less stupid when she spoke to Tantei as he always seemed to understand what she was saying and would always bark in recognition to her words. Clipping an icy blue lead onto the similarly styled collar the two of them left the Estate in search of Silver.

She jumped as not to far down the road the pup barked in excitement towards a silver Shiba-Inu dog dashing towards the Samagawa flood plain.

"Is that the one?" He barked in affirmation before the two of them chased after it in perfect pace with each other. Once they arrived they observed as the canine played in the flowing river cheerfully.

"Right..." Naoto mumbled thoughtfully before glancing down at her companion. "Why don't you go play with her? Maybe you can convince her to return home." That annoying feeling of stupidity at talking to a dog returned as she unclipped the leader and watched as Tantei swiftly joined the runaway hound. She smiled as the two of them started messing around in the water.

Suddenly the pair of them seemed to come running towards the young detective excitedly for some reason or another. Tantei barked and nuzzled her hand affectionately in a signal for her to join in with a game of fetch. She pulled a tennis ball out of her pocket and watched as the two of them bounded after the now flying ball in a race to be the first to reach it.

Silver was the first to retrieve the ball, but she refused to let go of it unless Naoto chased her and took it from her in a game of tug of war. She chased the silver canine until she had succeeded before flinging the ball away again.

Their game lasted for quite a while before the young detective was completely out of breath from chasing them practically everywhere. And that's including the river... The water was as cold as ever...

Now was the time for Tantei to persuade Silver to return home... The two of them sat together at the stone dock like structure barking quietly at each other as Naoto stood watching them a ways of.

After a few minutes the two of them returned to her calmly. Silver nuzzled her hand and whimpered gently as she rubbed her fluffy head. Kneeling down she scratched her gently behind the ears with one hand whilst the over read the address on the silver tags.

"Are you going to return home?" The Shiba-Inu barked in confirmation before licking her wrist as she pulled away. Her teeth were suddenly nipping the rim of her jackets arm as she whimpered helplessly. "Should we accompany you?" The canine barked excitedly before licking her hand again. Naoto gently rubbed her head as she stood before the three of them left the flood plain for Silvers home...

* * *

"Well, this is it I believe." Naoto gazed down at the two canines who had been padding side by side the entire way here. Silver – much to her surprise – nuzzled Tantei affectionately before approaching her and repeating the gesture only more thankfully. The Shiba-Inu seemed to be waiting for her to follow as she stood beside her. The three of them approached the house – with Tantei now on his leash again – before Naoto knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Hello? Who might you be?" An aged lady answered the door calmly.

"Hello. Are you missing a dog?" The lady smiled at her before nodding sadly.

"Why, yes. I am indeed. She has been missing for some time now and my grandson is ever so worried. You see he has been living her while his parents are out of town and he loves that dog so very much." She seemed oblivious to the fact that the dog she spoke of was right next to her own.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to know that your dog is here. Safe and sound." The lady smiled as Naoto informed her of the canine's safety.

"Oh, is that so? I'm so sorry I hadn't noticed! My eyes get worse everyday!" She smiled as the lady made a fuse over Silver who in return licked her hands and wagged her tail. "Ah! I see you've made a friend Silver-chan! What the name of this one here?"

"Oh, this is Tantei. The two of them get along quite well."

"That's so good to hear! Hello, Tantei." She started making a fuss of Tantei before she called her grandson down to meet them.

"Silver-chan!" The little boy called excitedly as he rushed forwards to catch the dog in a tight embrace. "Thank you! You brought Silver-chan back to us!"

"Only because a little bird told me about her. It must have seen you before!" The boy grinned as he suddenly hugged Naoto. "Huh?"

"You brought her back! So the gods must have sent you to help us! I asked them to bring Silver-chan back and you did! Thank you!" She chuckled slightly as the little boy repeated the gesture to Tantei as well before he took Silver inside. The Shiba-Inu gave the German Sheppard an affectionate lick on the side of his head before allowing the boy to take her away.

"Thank you ever so much my dear. Might I ask what your name is?" The lady's tone was thankful and tinted with curiosity.

"Of course. My name is Naoto Shirogane."

"I've heard of that name... Oh yes! The detective prince right?"

"Um... Yes that's me." Her awkward tone caught the lady's attention.

"Ah. I heard about that as well. But never mind that. How can we ever repay you for bringing her home?"

"There's no need for that. I'm glad to be able to help anyone." She didn't need gratitude to be symbolised with payment. Just a 'thank you' was all she ever needed. "Anyway. I should be going now."

"Ah. Yes. Well I'm sorry we kept you for so long! Goodbye Shirogane-san!" She turned and offered a small wave as she and Tantei walked away...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay so this is no longer a oneshot! I thought it would be entertaining to see what I could come up with! :D Also I would appreciate a few suggestions as I only have a few more ideas for this. Like how its going to end and stuff. So I hope you enjoyed this calmer chapter as it took a while to decide where to end this one. So Please Read &amp; Review! Cause I LOVE hearing from the people who take actual time to read my writing and I'd love to know how I could improve to make the stories better! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**PS.**

**There's some... stressful stuff going on at the moment so if I go quiet for a while its because of that stuff...**


	3. The Depressed Carnivore

_"__I wish I didn't feel so useless and still had a reason to train."_

Naoto stared at the ema instantly recognising the handwriting as none other then Chie's. This wasn't going to end well was it? She glanced back down at the fox as it yipped at her encouragingly slightly irritating the young detective before she nodded in confirmation.

"Okay. I'll do it. Best get those leaves ready again because I can't see this ending well..." She grumbled before nodding a farewell to the now overjoyed fox and swiftly leaving the shrine.

The fox had been equally cheerful as she delivered news of her success in finding the lost Shiba but it looked as though it was expecting her to succeed anyway. How long was this going to go on for?

"Naoto-kun!" _Oh no._ As nice as it would be to hang around with Rise for at least a little bit she honestly felt like she had no time at the moment or patience to deal with her. In mere seconds the idol had bounced up to her in her usual enthusiastic way bringing a small smile of greeting to the young detective.

"Hello, Rise-san. What brings you here?" Her voice kept its usually calm and stoic tone as she spoke to the idol in the most casual way possible.

"Oh nothing much. Hey you want to hang out? We didn't get to last time and you seem much more like your usual self today so how about it?" This time Naoto couldn't help but frown slightly as a slight pang of pity struck her mind.

"I'm sorry Rise-san. I don't really have time at the moment." She sighed slightly as she spoke causing Rise to just smile nonchalantly at her.

"Oh, that's too bad! What are you so caught up in anyway?" The curiosity in her tone didn't earn much of a reaction from the blue haired teen as she responded dully.

"I'm helping a friend out with some rather... _challenging_, tasks." Challenging was one word for it at least... If she knew the truth she'd be classed as insane for sure, so it was better then nothing... Right?

"Okay. So is that why you were running away from me the other day?"

"Er... what? I-I wasn't running away from you. I was at the shrine the whole time. Remember?" She mentally slapped herself for doing such a _great_ job at a convincing alibi. Her voice had been less calm then before and she'd seemed a little more anxious then before as she had responded so it wasn't very convincing at all... The slight stammer didn't help either...

"Geez Naoto-kun. I'm not falling for that! Kanji-kun saw you too! We passed his shop, remember?" Her voice was accusing as if she was slightly offended at the fact that her best friend was lying to her. Not angry or hurt, just accusing.

"No." She said simply in the hopes that would end her questioning.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Rise-san I really have to get going now." With that she hastily moved towards her destination with a rather angry looking Rise staring daggers at her.

"Hey, Naoto-kun! What's up?" Chie smiled broadly as Naoto casually wandered over to her.

"Hello, Chie-senpai. I could ask you the same." The two of them were atop the Yasogami high rooftop with the brunette seated in her usual place on the air vent with that strange cat casually wandering round the area. It was only after the fox had given her the ema that she had noticed the slight change in attitudes in the steak loving girl, as she now had a slightly miserable aura about her now, that suggested something was wrong. How she hadn't noticed before defeated her extensive knowledge causing it all to come down to the fact that she was terrible at anything that required social interactions.

"So you noticed, huh?" She nodded as she took a seat beside her.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure how I hadn't notice sooner. Regardless, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing much..." She trailed of causing the young detective's intuition to kick in. _When did this start? Hmm... Of course!_

"Hmm... I understand. It's about Souji-senpai, is it not?" At that Chie's head – that had previously been positioned so she could stare at the ground – snapped up in alarm at the obviously amazing prediction.

"Wha...? How did you know?"

"Just a guess. Thinking back on it, you started acting ever so slightly different after he left. I've also heard from a friend that you've been at the Samagawa less frequently after his departure. It's the most obvious conclusion." Her blunt reply earned a curiously amazed expression from the brunette as she stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"Geez! No wonder your an ace detective!" She smiled before questioning her again.

"However, I can't deduce what the problem actually is. I know the cause of it, but nothing more. So, what's wrong Chie-senpai?"

"Didn't think you could..." She sighed before continuing. "To be honest, I don't know what's wrong... I think it's because I don't have anyone to train with... Or it's because I'm pretty much useless now without that other world..." This inwardly made the young detective flinch as she gazed at the moping teen. It took her a moment longer then she had expected to even begin to respond, once again showing her lack of experience with social interactions.

"I know just how you feel. I know that after something like that, everything else seems so much less important and that uselessness after accomplishing something that no one else could, that renders you now useless in the eyes of others. The only thing is that won't change unless you do something about it." Chie's head snapped up again at that comment that had accompanied a reassuring smile from the young detective. _Damn it! I overdid it didn't I? Did I mess it up? Oh shoot..._ "Er... That was unnecessary... wasn't it?" Her now slightly awkward expression was apparently uncalled for as Chie suddenly smiled in understanding.

"Your right Naoto-kun! If I don't do something then I won't ever feel needed again! Geez, who would of thought that was what I needed to hear?" She mumbled that last part earning a rather relieved expression from Naoto. "Hey, um... Naoto-kun?"

"Hmm?" Naoto blinked at her in a motion to continue.

"Thanks. Um... Would you mind, training with me every so often? You know... So I can feel less useless?" _What's that supposed to mean?_ She hesitantly nodded at that last comment before smiling calmly.

"Of course Chie-senpai. I wouldn't mind at all."

"Really? Thanks Naoto-kun! Want to start now?" With the enthusiasm returned to her tone she found it rather difficult to say no.

"Ugh, sure."

"Great! Lets go!"

_Yip! Yip!_ Naoto smiled as the fox bounded round her feet in excitement before it dashed behind the shrine building. Seconds later it reappeared with a new ema in its mouth. She'd just reported how her last mission went and earned a few of those healing leaves to help her aching – yet surprisingly undamaged – limbs. No wonder Souji was always so strong if he trained with her...

Taking the ema from its mouth she sighed before she read the ema making sure to re-read it to make sure she hadn't misinterpreted anything in her half conscious state. _Damn..._

_"__Can we have a new day-caretaker please?"_

**Authors Note!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates for ages! I've actually been a little too focused on my other story at the moment and to be honest I feel like my story telling abilities have seriously dropped recently and so I'm trying to ease my way out of it by focusing on less overly popular stories and to finish my other projects that don't revolve around using my tiny brain! Lol Its the school holidays so I'm bound to be a bit lazy! Yeah well I will go back to the other stories and I will upload some new ones I've written when I've gotten bored and perhaps I'll actually go to sleep some time soon... Yeah I'm writing this at 3:36 in the morning... oh well... **

**Please Read &amp; Review so I can know I'm not ignored anymore! Woo! Yeah I love hearing from you guys and as always I try to improve whenever I can so criticism is welcome by all means! :D :D :D :D :D**

**PS.**

**Yes. Tantei is from another story. I thought I already mentioned it, but apparently not. Oh well... and I haven't gotten very far with the Fox social link so I wouldn't know if it was a girl or not but I don't really care... Okay yes I do. Anyway, bye guys! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	4. The Daycare Job

"No!" Naoto shook her head hastily at the idea of working at day-care. The, Naoto Shirogane, was not about to ruin her reputation by working with kids for money she didn't need. _No way! No..._ It was then that she noticed the pleading eyes of the fox at her feet..._ Ugh... Why am I doing this?_ "Fine... I can't see this being any worse then some of the other ones you've given me..."

_Yip! Yip!_

It howled in excitement before it took the ema back in its jaws and watched as she left the shrine again. That ema had been written in the scruffiest most childish writing so it was safe to assume a child had requested such a thing but, why on Earth did it have to be a daycare job? Why not a tuturing job, or another canine related task?

* * *

"Of course! We'd love to have you join us!" The main daycare worker smiled at Naoto before handing her an apron. "Here! You can start now!" She seemed far too enthusiastic for this...

"Er... okay." She smiled before taking the apron. This was rediculous... Idiocey... Thats all that came to mind.

"Okay everyone! We have a new member to the team. This is Naoto Shirogane." The moment she had been introduced to the kids she had instantly been pulled into an activity that they wanted her to be part of.

"Can you make paper air-planes, Naoto-chan?" The young detective smiled before taking the sheet of paper from a young boy. A few moments later and she'd made the most simple paper plane she could create before she gently flew it over the boys head. "Wow! Can you show me how to make them?"

"Sure." It wasn't long before she was showing the kids how to make origami planes before some of the others asked how to make swans and other such things. By the end of it she'd shown them how to make everything from planes to horses and more.

"Can you make a neo featherman robot?" _A what?_ This brought a rather curious expression for the young detective as she thought about how she could even attempt to fill that request.

"Er... I'm not sure. I've never tried to do that before."

"Can you try? Please?" One of them pleaded earning a sigh from her.

"Okay. I'll give it a try."

...

...

"There we go!" _Well that took longer then expected..._It took her almost the rest of the daycare shift before she had managed to actually succeed but for some unknown reason they all seemed pleased with the results. She'd managed, yes. Was it great? No... However she had only just realised that very few of them had actually left to do something else and that the others were all staring curiously at her.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Was it? It was then that she noticed the mischevious whispering among the group before suddenly a plane was flung into her side.

"Hey!" She yelped slightly to fake a reaction. "Who threw that?" Her amused tone caused an uproar of excited squeels from the kids, as they all suddenly raced away from her. Everytime one of them stopped for a second they threw more planes her way in an attempt to catch her.

"Tag! Your it!" _I thought I was already 'it'..._ Grabbing the nearest plane she gently launched it forwards so it lightly tapped the young girl, who'd caught her, in her back.

"Tag. Your it." She spoke calmly to the girl with a challenging smile on her face.

"Yay! I'm it guys!" With that her aim shifted towards the other kids causing a small tinge of amusement to cross the young detectives features. However that amusement instantly left as one of the smaller boys seemed to trip over his own feet, before he began to cry pitifully.

"Hey, are you okay?" She spoke as soothingly as she could as she approached him. _What do parents say to kids when they're crying? Umm... Oh!_ "Umm...It's okay. Er, Where does it hurt?" He sobbed as he motioned to his knee's. "Oh... um... It'll be okay... You'll be okay in a few minutes. Trust me! Umm... Why don't you sit out for a bit? That'll help, right?" She was guessing... What on Earth was she meant to say? If there was one thing her detective intuition couldn't help her with, it was this... Though luckily for her the child nodded and let her lead him up to the other daycare worker.

"Oh, what's happened here? Here! Let me clean that up for you." The over worker's voice was calm and soothing enough that the kids sobbing calmed down a bit before she cleaned the muck of his knee's with a small flanel. "There we go. All better."

"Thank you..." He murmered his gratitude before he rejoined the other kids.

"Naoto-chan!" Suddenly a strangely familiar boy raced up to her with a few of the other kids following closely behind. "Didn't you bring Silver-chan home?"

"Oh, your that boy from before..." She mumbled calmly. "Yes, I did."

"So the gods really did send you!" One of the others called out in excitement.

"We all made a wish at the shrine so we could get a day-care person again! You were sent by a god weren't you?"

"Er, how did you know?" Her faked shocked tone was apparently convincing enough so that they all cheered excitedly. _At least I succeeded..._

* * *

"Naoto-kun!" _Damn it..._

"Hello Rise-san." She smiled at Rise as she approached her.

"Hey, you okay? I heard you and Chie-senpai had a fight at the Samagawa." The concern in her voice earned a rather irritated response.

"Where did you hear that? You know as well as I do that Chie-senpai hasn't been herself lately. So I ended up training with her. Nothing more."

"Really? Wow, I didn't even notice..." The idol mumbled with a tinge of guilt. "So what were you up to today? I hardly see you anymore!"

"I was helping that friend I mentioned before. I was just about to go and tell them what happened..."

"Oh. Okay. Well I'll see you at school then."

"Er, bye." With that the two of them parted ways once more.

"Yes. I fulfilled the wish. Let me guess, you have another one for me don't you?" The fox yipped in excitement before it raced away from her only to come back with another ema...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Er... yeah! I really hope the standards didn't drop again in this chapter! :D Yeah now I'm stuck for another wish... I have one for the ending of this story but it cant end yet! However I think one of the most obvious ones would be for Rise to ask for Naoto to talk to her again which will happen eventually... I just need more ideas really. Any ideas? I've thought about a circus act where Naoto has to fill in for the host or something and linking Rise into it at some point but, that's just a thought. Its up to you guys if you want to give me some ideas then I'll use them and give credit to you but if not then I'll have to improvise. I have a couple other ideas to get ideas from but I really don't know... Anyway! Please Read &amp; Review because as always, I love hearring what my audience thinks of what I'm doing! :D :D :D :D :D**

**PS.**

**I made the kids curious to see if Naoto could make an origami Neo Featherman robot because I just thought that would work! I'll be going back to it in a later chapter so if I did that wrong I'll make it better in that chapter. Hope you enjoyed regardless! :D :D :D :D**


	5. The Detective Mechanic

**EARLY WARNING!**

**SUGGESTED NAOTOXSOUJI! NO ROMANCE THOUGH! PROMISE! :D :D**

**ALSO! Thank you to Accel-kun for the idea of what to do with this chapter.**

* * *

_"__I wish could fix my motorbike, or at least have some help with it."_

"Hmm... I can do this." Naoto smiled as the fox yipped in excitement as it bounded round her feet again. Whose wish was this anyway? Looking over it she realised that she recognised the handwriting, but not enough to be able to even begin to guess who's it was. "However, I can't deduce who's request this is." She mumbled thoughtfully. Giving the ema back to the fox she mentally ran through who could have written it.

"Hey, Naoto-kun!" She tensed as she heard her friend before spinning round to face them. _Oh no..._ "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... Hello Chie-senpai. I'm er... here because..." _How do I get out of this? Oh!_ "I was supposed to meet my Grampa here, but he just called to say that he couldn't make it. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well that's too bad. I just came to make an offering, because a wish I made came true." Chie smiled as she said that last bit before stepping past the young detective and offering a rather generous amount to the shrine. It was then that Naoto noticed that the fox had mysteriously disappeared as if he didn't wish to be seen.

"Really? The same happened to Rise-san before, so I suppose she told you about it."

"Yeah she did. Its great Naoto-kun! You should give it a try!"

"Er... No thank you. I prefer to solve my own problems rather then request the aid of a god."

"Well, suit yourself! Hey, you feel like training today? I know its bit later then usual, but if you've got nothing to do then why not, right?" _Damn it... Stupid fox..._

"Uh, sure. Why not?"

* * *

"Look out!" Naoto leapt out of the way just in time as Yosuke drove past her before slamming into the wall. "Ow..." _Let me guess... That wish was his, wasn't it?_

"Yosuke-senpai? Are you alright?" The concern in her voice just made seemed to annoy him as he scrambled out of the wreckage of his still ruined motorbike.

"Yeah. Geez, this is impossible!" He cried as he turned back to his scooter.

"What is? Is that... Your motorbike?" With slight disgust she questioned him. _Is that masking tape? Who would be stupid enough t_o _try and fix a bike with masking tape?_ _Honestly_...

"Er, yeah... It was. Damn it! Why is this so hard?!"

"Yosuke-senpai... Are you trying to fix your scooter with masking tape?" She couldn't decide whether this was hilarious or just... pathetic. _Masking tape? Really?_ She'd just left Chie a few moments ago so this was still sinking in.

"No! Its just to cover the cracks and stuff!"

"I highly doubt that..."

"Hey! As if you could do any better!" _Really Yosuke-senpai?_

"Actually, I could. I used to help fix my Grampa and Yakushiji-san's vehicles. I know how to fix a broken scooter."

"What? Seriously?" This caught her attention the moment he'd spoken. Was it so out of the question to think that she'd have extensive knowledge in mechanics? He had the most shocked expression on his face she'd ever seen earning a slight glare from the young detective.

"Yes. Even if I didn't I'd still know that using masking tape to do anything with a motorbike is never going to work." She sighed before continuing. "Would you like some help? Your going to get yourself killed like this."

"What? No I'm not!" With that she gave him a look that just said, 'are you sure about that?' in the most sarcastic way possible. "Ugh! Fine! It's a lost cause anyway!" As he spoke he lifted the scooter of the ground before attempting to push it away . He groaned as the handlebars dropped to the ground at his touch.

"Here." She said calmly as she picked up the handlebars, before taking the masking tape away from where it connected with the scooter, and skilfully used the pieces he'd taped there to join the two together. "That should do for now."

"Thanks! Mind helping me shift this thing back to the garage?" She nodded before – much to her aching limbs' dismay – helping him take it to the garage behind Junes. _Its more like a shed..._ "Hey, if your going to help out then why don't you meet me here tomorrow? After school of course."

"Of course."

"Great! Well, see you then!"

"Bye."

* * *

"Hey, Naoto-kun! Mind if I join you?" Naoto glanced up from her lunch to see Rise casually wandering over to her. They were atop the Yasogami high rooftop and it was only lunchtime.

"Not at all." She smiled as the idol took a seat beside her. The two of them now sat on the air vents of the school like they had done in the past.

"Thanks! So, what's this about you and Yosuke-senpai?" This nearly made her choke on a California roll.

"What do you mean, 'me and Yosuke-senpai'?"

"Oh, I just heard you were going to see him later on."

"Yes. I –" She suddenly screed in excitement before the young detective could say anymore.

"Naoto-kun, this is so great! So when did this start?" She seemed far too excited about this...

"Er... What do you mean? Why are you so excited?" Her confused stare earned a slightly annoyed look from the idol.

"When did you fall for him?! Duh!" _What?!_

"No, Rise-san! You've got it all wrong! We're not together!" She inwardly cursed herself as her face grew crimson with embarrassment causing her to hide her face behind the rim of her trademark cap. "I'm just helping him fix his motorbike! That's all!"

"Aww, really? Does that mean you like Kanji-kun?" _What?! How did this subject even arise?!_

"No! I have no time for callow love affairs!" She lied. After all she was still in a relationship with a certain silver haired transfer student, but she couldn't tell Rise now, could she? No one knew about it. Only the two lovers knew.

"Okay! Okay!" The auburn haired teen was smiling in amusement before she took a bit out of her own lunch. "So how'd it go with your friend then? You said that you were going to meet up with them yesterday."

"Oh... yes. He was glad I've been able to help, but he still requires my assistance. At a later date, that is." _Wait... Is the fox even a he? Er... Probably?_

"Oh. Okay! Well, I hope it gets sorted out soon. The circus is going to be in Okina soon and I was going to ask if we could all go."

"Is it? Hmm, I've never really been to a circus before..." Her thoughtful tone earned another excited comment from Rise.

"Neither have I! The Kaizoku circus is supposed to be amazing! So it'll be a first time for the both of us!"

"Hmm, I suppose it will." The two exchanged a smile as their conversation went on.

* * *

"Hello, Yosuke-senpai." Naoto greeted the music loving teen making him jump and spin round to face her.

"Oh, hey Naoto-kun. I forgot you were going to help out." She glanced at the wreck he called his scooter as he turned round to look at it again. The two of them were inside the 'garage' behind Junes and Naoto had specifically remembered to bring her tools with her so she actually had a chance at fixing this... _thing_. "So... What do we do first?"

"First, we should remove the masking tape so I can see what we're dealing with."

...

...

"And... There!" Yosuke's expression turned from dumbfounded to amazed as he watched her face light up ever so slightly with excitement. She'd always loved this sort of thing. She had just finished mending the engine that had originally sounded terrible before she'd spoken. It hadn't taken too long. A good three hours or so at max. Stepping away from the vehicle she motioned for him to try the ignition.

"Whoah!" He exclaimed as it roared to life as if it had never been damaged.

"Good. All it needs now is a good clean and perhaps a new paint job and it should be as good as new." Her calm tone brought the amazed attention of Yosuke darting back to her.

"Dude, this is awesome!"

"Hmm? What is?" She smiled calmly as he gazed back at the scooter.

"It sounds like you just bought the damn thing!"

"Yes. Isn't that what you wanted me to do? Now don't go driving it into anymore walls or it won't sound as good. It could also put you in hospital." She paused for a moment to take in his still slightly dumbfounded expression. "Though I'm guessing that was because you had stuck the handle bars onto the bike itself with super-glue instead of just bolting it back on, or perhaps the fact that they were also backwards most likely could have caused such a collision."

"Er, yeah. Seriously though, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Hmm? Oh, Yakushiji-san used to be a mechanic so when I used to ask him how to do things like this."

"So your a detective _and_ a mechanic? No way dude!"

"What's so unbelievable about that?" She questioned him calmly, not expecting an answer.

"Nothing! I just never thought you'd be the kind of girl to be interested in this stuff. You sure this'll work though?" His defensive toned slipped into a slightly sceptical one.

"Hmm? Yes. Why don't you ride it round the parking lot to make sure nothing goes wrong." The young detective motioned for him to test drive the scooter before stepping back as he drove it round the parking lot, remarkably slowly. "How is it?" The hint of hopefulness in her tone earned a grin from Yosuke. She'd fixed the suspensions so she hoped it was a smooth ride...

"Dude, it rides perfectly! It's as if its brand new!"

"That's good." _I wish I had a motorbike..._

"Here. You give it a try."

"Huh?" Her eyes widened at the offer as she watched him hop of the scooter and pass her his helmet.

"Well, you fixed it so its only fair. Right?" He grinned at her still slightly shocked expression. She smiled at him before nodding and replacing her trademark cap with the helmet. This was probably a bad idea... _Just round the parking lot. Just once round the parking lot. Just once. No further. Don't you dare go further!_ She rod the bike much faster then Yosuke had before and struggled to stop herself from riding out of the parking lot. She slowed to a halt in front of him with a smile of slight excitement before hoping of the scooter and handing him the helmet back.

"Er... Your not going to arrest me for letting you drive underaged are you?" His slightly anxious tone earned a questioning glance from the young detective.

"Hmm? Why would I do that?" Her curious tone earned a relieved grin in return.

"I don't know. Maybe because I technically just broke the law." She shrugged casually as if it didn't really matter to her. "Okay. Well I should probably get back to work. So I'll see you later Naoto-kun."

"Goodbye Yosuke-senpai." She turned to leave.

"Oh and Naoto-kun?" The young detecive spun back round again to face him.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Thanks! Without you, I'd still be using masking tape and glue to try and fix this thing!" She smiled kindly at him.

"It's quite alright, Yosuke-senpai. Just don't go driving into anymore walls from now on. Okay?" She joked before the two of them separated.

* * *

_Yip! Yip!_

The fox bounded round her feet in excitement at the news that she'd fulfilled the wish given to the shrine.

"At least that one wasn't too much trouble." Naoto smiled as the fox – much to her annoyance – sprinted away to retrieve another ema. Taking it from the small creature she carefully read the new request...

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay... I'm tired. If it wasn't that well written blame my sudden lack of sleep that for some stuid reason I can't overcome... So I actually have an apology to make. I'm sorry I gave people the wrong idea about what I said in the last chapter with Rise and Naoto. No. Rise will ****_not_**** be joining Naoto to grant these wishes. Sorry. I also have no idea what to do now. I have the idea for a circus act thing but that can't show up till later on. I'll also explain why Naoto is so short tempered later on. Trust me! There are reasons for everything! :D :D :D :D :D Also! Points for anyone who can guess what on Earth I'm doing for this circus thing! Lol the clues in the name of the circus and lets see if anyone can guess what I'm going to do with that. Yeah the whole thing is a reference to something so get it right and you will have successfully blown my mind. :D**

**ANYWAY! Please Read &amp; Review! I love hearing from the people that give up at least a few minutes of their time to read my stuff so thanks! :D**

**PS.**

**If this isn't as good as the previous chapters then I need to know. I'm trying to get into the habit of writing at decent standards unlike what I have unfortunately unintentionally done with my other story. Thanks again! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :3 **

**PPS.**

**I'm also trying to make it seem as though Naoto is becoming less socially awkward and to make it seem as though she shows the most patientce with her friends but still has a short temper that she manages to contain 90% of the time. Did I succeed? Who knows? :D**


	6. Cooking With Naoto

_"__I wish I could be more help to the inn."_

"Umm... How am I supposed to do this?" Naoto questioned with slight annoyance. She could clearly tell that this was Yukiko's request, but how to go about granting the wish was another story. "I'll try." The fox yipped in excitement as she accepted the request, before taking the ema and watching her leave.

* * *

"Hello, Yukiko-senpai. Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Naoto-kun." How on Earth hadn't Naoto noticed this? Yukiko had been more obvious then Chie had been when Souji had left and somehow she still hadn't noticed. Honestly, she had to commend her stupidity when it came to these sort of scenarios. Yukiko had always seemed to be slightly depressed whenever she did anything now that it was obvious she was under the weather. Now the young detective found her seated at the gazebo along the Samagawa river bank with her head resting on her crossed arms. The moment she noticed Naoto she'd sat up straight as if she was trying to fake being okay. "Yes. Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

"Uh huh." She knew her well enough by now to know that her usual approach on the situation wouldn't work so it was time for a change of pace. "And I can fly up to the clouds if I want to." _Ugh... I never liked sarcasm. But if it works..._

"Huh?" The raven haired teen just stared blankly at her before she smiled and giggled slightly. "Really? I never noticed." She said in amusement earning a smile from Naoto as she took a seat across from her, on the picnic table.

"Honestly, what's wrong Yukiko-senpai?" Her tone turned serious as she spoke.

"Oh, nothing important." Stubborn... _great..._

"That's okay Yukiko-senpai. I already know what this is about." _This better work._

"Er... You do?" She seemed slightly nervous at that.

"Yes. Like Chie-senpai, you've been acting more... under the weather since, Souji-senpai left."

"Oh. Right, I forgot about that. She's not hurting you in those training sessions of hers is she?" _Ugh... This is going to take a while, isn't it?_

"Nothing I can't handle. Back to the point, would you please tell me what's wrong Yukiko-senpai? I know it was caused by the departure of Souji-senpai, but I can't grasp what the actual problem is." Blunt, yes but it might work. The heiress to the inn sighed in defeat.

"I just feel so... helpless now that the investigation has ended. I... suppose it's because I'm pretty much useless without my Persona." The sadness in both her gaze and tone caused the young detective to inwardly flinch as she once again struggled to come up with a reply. Why was she so bad at this?

"Well... I understand how you feel. More then you'd believe actually. I can sympathize with you completely because – like my Shadow said before – the people I work with normally just keep me around when they need me and when they don't they push me away again. However, like I said to Chie-senpai, that useless feeling will never leave unless something is done about it. So perhaps you could... try advancing some of your skills required at the inn and what not. Just a suggestion of course." She then hid her face behind her cap in embarrassment. "Ugh... And once again, I overdid it didn't I? Typical..." She mumbled in annoyance.

"Hmm... I see what you mean Naoto-kun." Yukiko said suddenly.

"Huh?" Her head snapped up in surprise as she answered in the _best_ way possible. _Well done... Mooron..._

"Well... About trying to get better at the things I do at inn. The only thing is... I don't know _how_ or _what _to do about that." She stared at her as she spoke calmly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must look pretty stupid right now."

"What do you mean Yukiko-senpai? There's nothing to apologise for. You don't look stupid at all!" Naoto swiftly reassured her.

"Really? Thanks Naoto-kun, but um... Do you know..." She trailed of earning a curious gaze from Naoto.

"Can I what?" She knew what was coming but she thought it best to wait for an answer.

"No... I couldn't ask you to do something like that..."

"Hmm? Do what?" _What do I say? Hmm... Oh!_ "Um, if it makes things easier than I'll tell you that someone asked me to join a day-care service for a little bit. What could possibly be so hard to ask when something like that happened?" She mentally face-palmed as she realised that Yukiko was staring at her in disbelief before she started giggling. Before long she had started one of her famous laughing fits.

"I... can just see you... In an apron... playing with Neo Featherman toys... and some kids..." She gasped between laughing and actually breathing earning a small amused smile from her.

"Yes. Thank you for that Senpai. Did I mention that I actually accepted that request because it was made by a friend?" Her amusement only grew as she watched the raven haired teen force herself to stop laughing and apologise to her. Well _attempted_ to stop her crazy giggle fit.

"Oh, I'm... sorry Naoto-kun..." As she calmed down she managed to apologise. Eventually.

"It's quite alright Yukiko-senpai. I'll admit I did look stupid, but please, don't tell the others. I don't want that to be the next source of Yosuke-senpai's teasing remarks." They exchanged a kind smile before Yukiko nodded.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

"Now, what was it you wanted to ask of me?"

"Oh, um... Do you know how to cook?" The slightly uneasy look in her eyes brought a warm smile to her face.

"Well I haven't failed to please yet, so I would assume so." _Well I definitely pleased Senpai at Valentines._

"Really? C-could you teach me how?" _Uh oh..._

"Um, sure. Of course I can. Shouldn't be too difficult." _Lets hope this doesn't end up a remake of the supposed 'mystery food X'._

"Oh, thank you Naoto-kun!" She paused for a moment. "Um... When do you think you could teach me?"

"Huh? Oh whenever you want. I'm not very busy at the moment."

"But I thought you had that _*snrk*_ Day-care job?" Naoto rolled her eyes as her friend was apparently trying – without much success – not to burst out laughing again.

"Yes. It doesn't last long and it isn't on very often so it's not much of a hindrance. Is something funny Yukiko-senpai?" She questioned jokingly.

"No. Oh, its nothing!" _Liar..._ _Honestly! Its not that funny!_

"Really? I would have thought the idea of me making paper planes with a group of four to six year olds would be hilarious." She coaxed. This made the sniggering teen burst out laughing.

"Hey, guys! What's got you so happy?" Naoto's amused grin turned into one of anxious panic as she noticed Chie approach them.

"Nothing! Right, Yukiko-senpai?" She panicked causing her to mentally slap herself in the face. _Ugh... well done Naoto... that wasn't stupid at all..._

"Nope!" She cried between breaths and uncontrollable laughter.

"Er... Okay? I guess? What are you two hiding?" Chie questioned suspiciously.

"Oh it's just –" In an instant Naoto cut her of with a warning glare at the still giggling teen.

"Nothing! I honestly don't know. I mentioned... um..." _What do I say? What the hell do I say?_ "Something that... um..." _Come on! Think! Oh!_ "Um... Something that my cousin did when he was little!" She smiled awkwardly.

"Hmm? What did he do?" _damn it!_

"Um... He stole some chocolate chip cookies that my mother had made before he came to see me. I was in a tree-house at the time and the moment he reached me he tripped over and... um... He fell out of the window." It was then she realised how bringing up a childhood memory like that was probably not her best idea.

"Oh. Well that's... Random." This made Yukiko's laughing fit just get worse.

"He fell out of the... Oh my gosh!"

"Geez, Yukiko... Its not that funny!"

"Agreed."

"Sorry!" After a few more moments she finally calmed down enough to speak again. By this point Chie had sat down beside Naoto. "I'm sorry Naoto-kun."

"Its quite alright Yukiko-senpai. Lets just forget it ever happened." That last comment sounded as if she was making gentle threat to her.

"Lets."

* * *

"Hey, you seem happy today." Chie observed as she noticed how Yukiko had perked up since yesterday. Naoto sat at a desk next to them as it was lunchtime, whilst Kanji and Rise sat nearby, along with the rest of the third years.

"Yeah. Well, things just seem easier now." Yukiko smiled at Naoto who returned the gesture calmly.

"Oh? And why's that?" Yosuke spoke up before he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, um... I've just decided I can do more for the inn if I... 'advance my skills required for the inn'." She smiled as she managed to almost perfectly quote the young detective. Unfortunately Chie noticed this.

"Ooh, so _that_ was what you two were talking about before!" The brunette grinned in realisation.

"Yes. It was." Naoto added before the steak loving girl could take those thoughts anywhere else.

"Yeah. Thanks for that by the way."

"Anytime."

"Wait, wait... So your helping Yukiko-senpai _and_ Yosuke-senpai, _and_ that other guy?"

"What do you mean Rise-san? Me and Yosuke-senpai fixed his scooter and I don't know what you mean by 'that other guy'." She replied simply before she realised what she just said. "Er, no, wait..."

"So where are you all the time?"

"I'm sorry Rise-san. I didn't realise who you meant by that. Yes, I do help him out at times and when I'm not helping him I'm at home with school work to do. Though I already told you. He won't require my aid again for a long time now." Stupid... She gave Yukiko a glance as if to say 'help me here'. She was trying to make it look like she had been working at the day-care instead of helping someone.

"Uh, yeah! She was telling me about it yesterday. Weren't you Naoto-kun?" _Nice save!_

"Yes. I was."

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_

_Oh thank god! Saved by the bell!_ The school bell rang out through the building saving Naoto the trouble of talking to them more. Yukiko spoke as she left.

"Can you meet me at the gates after school?"

"Of course."

* * *

"Naoto-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Should we add some pepper to add some flavour?" This was getting ridiculous... Naoto had been at the Amagi inn with Yukiko for who knows how long trying to teach her how to make a simple curry. She only knew how to make said curry because Yakushiji had forced her to learn how to make something, so she wouldn't go hungry at the next school camping trip.

"No. Here. Add some of the chicken from earlier and leave it to simmer." Yukiko nodded at her friends instructions before doing just that.

"Wouldn't fish make it taste better though? Or maybe some sausage?"

"No. Trust me Yukiko-senpai. Unless you've added anything extra this should taste fine. Now we wait for about twenty minutes or so then we turn the chicken pieces and leave it for the same amount of time."

"Okay. So, what now?"

"We wait."

"Right. So does Rise-san not know about your day-care job?" She questioned curiously.

"No. I'd like to hope it'll stay like that as she would pester me for the rest of my life..." She smiled despite herself. "Oh, and thank you for that, by the way.

"No problem. Its the least I could do for you if your going to help me with this. Um... Should we try it once it's done?"

"Huh? Oh. Um, yes if you want to." They exchanged a smile before Yukiko's expression turned thoughtful.

"Hey, um... Do you think we could get the others to try it? I mean, if your okay with that." The raven haired girl seemed a bit too curious yet for some reason slightly anxious as she asked.

"I don't mind at all. After all, it is _your_ cooking."

"A-are you sure? I would have thought you had more input then I did." She seemed unsure of herself for some reason.

"Senpai, all I did was tell you how to make it. You were the one to actually cook it. Now I think you should turn the chicken now." With that Yukiko spun round to attend to the curry before whipping back round again.

"Well, thank you Naoto-kun. You really have been a big help." She suddenly gasped in realisation. "Maybe you could be the next legend of Inaba! After all I heard you brought someone else's dog back home as well as help the others."

"Oh, um. Thank you but I don't think I could ever take that title... Besides, I wouldn't want to take that honour from Souji-senpai." She was about to hid her face behind the brim of her trademark cap before remembering she'd taken it of so Yukiko couldn't cover it in tomato puree. Now she couldn't hide the slightly red tint to her cheek.

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." The heiress to the inn smiled reassuringly.

"That's besides the point. I couldn't possibly mange to accomplish what he has. Oh has Rise-san told you about that circus that's coming to Okina soon? She was going to ask if we could all go at some point."

"Well, she doesn't need to. We were all going to treat her to it for her birthday."_ Wait... What? Her birthday? I forgot about that..._

"Huh? No one told me this." _Why have I been left out of the loop?_

"Oh right! We just came up with it today. We must have forgot to mention it during lunchtime."

"Huh. Okay. Well I think the curry should be just about done now." She spoke as she checked her watch.

"Oh! Right." A few moments later and she was given a small spoon to help Yukiko taste test the curry. She inwardly scowled as she realised how eager she actually was to try it.

"Mmm! Wow Naoto-kun! It tastes great!" Tasting the curry herself she had to agree. It was just like how Yakushiji had always made it except _they'd_ made it!

"To be honest, its better then I thought it would be. Its just like how Yakushiji-san's curry's taste!" Yukiko smiled excitedly at that.

"Do you think the others would like it to?" Her eagerness rubbed of on Naoto.

"Of course they would! Though I suggest you don't tell them you made it until _after_ they've tried it. They may not even consider it if you do."

"Oh, your right!" As she spoke she took a few plastic containers out of a cupboard. "Do you think they'd believe we made it?"

"I'm sure they could and _you_ made it. I had no hand in the practical side of things." She spoke calmly.

"But that wouldn't be fair."

...

"So, what else can you make?" Yukiko questioned curiously as they sat at one of the tables in the dinning area of the inn. The place wasn't very busy during this time of year so the raven haired teen had easily gotten a day of.

"Hmm... What else do you want to make?" Naoto responded calmly. Whatever she wanted to cook she could ask Yakushiji how to create the dish and pass on the instructions to Yukiko.

"Hmm... I don't know. How about... Pie? The cooks here are always saying how easy those are to make." The eagerness in her voice was as clear as day.

"Er, sure. I'll consult Yakushiji-san about it later on. He hasn't actually shown me how to make anything other then chocolate and curry as of yet." She stated calmly.

"Okay. Um... well what kind of pie can we make?"

"Any kind you want."

"Okay... How about..." Their conversation continued about various things before it was time for Naoto to leave.

"Well, goodbye Yukiko-senpai." Naoto turned to leave.

"Bye. Oh um, Naoto-kun?"

"Hmm? What is it?" turning half way round to face her she smiled at the sheer amount of gratitude in both her tone and expression.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Hey, this is pretty good!" Chie smiled as she tasted the curry. It was lunchtime again and Naoto had been discreetly sat beside the third years' desk with the others in her year group. She didn't seem to notice the slightly proud look on Yukiko's face as she tried some more of the dish.

"Can I try some?" Yosuke eagerly took a small spoonful of curry before his eyes lit up in delight. "Dude, this is delicious!"

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you like it." Yukiko smiled at them with slight relief as Naoto nodded in agreement, but her eyes told a different story. 'I told you so' was the only description that could fit the expression she wore.

"Chie-senpai? Yosuke-senpai? What would you say if I told you that Yukiko-senpai had made that?" She smirked at their shocked yet dumbfounded and confused looks.

"Wait, what? That can't be! It's not horrible!"

"Yeah, I got to agree with you there. It just doesn't seem possible." _Well, that was kind._

"Well, she did." She said simply. The others all stared in amazement at her and then at Yukiko who smiled timidly.

"Wha?! No way!" The steak loving girl exclaimed.

"No way dude! Who helped you? The staff did right? We're not going to get food poisoning tomorrow are we?" The young detective swiftly glared at Yosuke to shut him up.

"O-oh. Well, Naoto-kun told me how to make it." The raven-haired teen responded timidly causing the entire teams attention to fall to her, seemingly more amazed then before.

"Er, yes. I told you _how_ to make it. I played no part in the practical side of things. A-and, I only knew how because Yakushiji-san wanted to make sure I wouldn't go hungry at the next camping trip!" She stuttered in slight panic. _Wait... Why am I panicking? They liked it so maybe its not so bad... Why are they looking at me like that? And why is Kanji-kun blushing?_

"Well I never saw _that_ coming." The music loving teen mumbled in a dumbfounded way. _So... He doesn't expect me to understand how to fix a scooter _and_ he doesn't expect me to know how to cook a simple curry? What am I supposed to be good at then?_

"Hmm? And why's that?" Her curiosity clearly got the best of her.

"Oh, well... You don't seem like the kind of person who would be able to cook. Though I doubt it could be better then these three when they make stuff." He responded with a gesture towards the rest of the girls.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah! I'll have you know, I'm a great cook!"

"Um... Yosuke-senpai? You can't really say that when Yukiko-senpai made the curry. C-can I try some?" Kanji spoke up before he gingerly tasted what they had made. He grinned enthusiastically as he glanced at the rather anxious Yukiko. "Dude, this is awesome!"

"Thank goodness."

_Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!_ And with that, the group separated to their classrooms.

"Yes. I fulfilled the request." The fox – as usual – bounded round her feet in excitement before disappearing behind the shrine once more. Moments later it returned with another ema which Naoto took carefully from its jaws.

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay guys! One thing about this one! I've been half asleep for a few days now so it probably isn't as good as the others. I don't know anymore though! Please tell me these things! I need to know guys! Thnks! Okay back to what I should be talking about. I made Naoto's great cooking skills a little bit better here because of the Valentines event. Well she's the only female in the group that can actually cook without giving anyone food poisoning... Also! I'm seriously stumped for ideas for the next few chapters before the circus one which I might just add a little bit of a major climax to. And no. I was not referencing One Piece. Guys I need a request from Teddie! Teddie needs to make a wish and I don't know what he can wish for! Help! Please! Lol anyway for those who want to be able to guess what the circus event is going to be a reference to then I give you this simple hint.**

_**Over the seas and through the crowds, we eat the pizza from the chicken, as we watch the singing bear and guitar playing bunny, before we head over to the cove and hear the tales of the beloved fox.**_

**I think that made it obvious enough. My mind shall not be blown if you get it right now by the way. First one to do it will get credit though. By the way this is all just for fun!**

**Anyway! Please Read &amp; Review! I love hearing from you all and it really boosts my spirits to see your response to my stories! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	7. Finding Teddie and Rainstorms

_"__I wish Teddie would come play with me."_

Naoto didn't have to guess who's wish this was as it was rather obvious. After all she recalled how Teddie had made a promise to spend time with Nanako after her 'big bro' left. At the sounds of it, he'd obviously neglected that responsibility. She sighed tiredly before responding.

"Yes. Or course I can do this." She smiled as the fox yipped in excitement before taking the ema. The young detective nodded a farewell before leaving the shrine.

* * *

"Naoto-chan! Naoto-chan! Aki-kun broke my Feather Swan!" Naoto sighed calmly before taking the toy from the child, who she recalled was called Miki. She was working at the day-care once again and this time she had come more prepared. For a start, she had brought super-glue and she'd brought a few first aid devices, like plasters and such.

"Oh, don't worry. I can fix that. How did it happen?" She spoke calmly with a tone that apparently worked well with kids. Taking the super-glue and the blue Neo Featherman character from the small boy, she sat on the grass to begin fixing the toy.

"Well, Aki-kun kept saying that he wanted to swap my Feather Swan with his Feather Horned Owl but I didn't want to. He tried to take it of me but I wouldn't let him!" He seemed devastated as he spoke.

"Well, why don't you bring him here while I put Feather Swan back together?" He nodded before racing of to find the other boy. Her attention drifted to the figurine in her hands. The characters arm had been completely ripped of but other then that it was still in pretty good condition. It didn't take long to glue the arm back to the character and before long the two boys returned to her. _Okay... Now what do I say?_ Why was her lack of social interactions so much of a hindrance to her affairs? "Here. It's not perfect but I did my best. Now what's this I here about you breaking it?" She questioned casually as she returned the toy to the first boy.

"Er... I just wanted Feather Swan! Its his fault he wouldn't give it to me!" The accused boy yelled at her in annoyance. _Why you little... No! Stay calm. You'll only make things worse like that._

"Yes. _You_ wanted to trade your Feather Horned Owl for his Feather Swan, but did _he_ want to trade?" Her slightly scolding tone made the boy stare blankly at her. "No. He didn't. Now just because you want something doesn't mean that everyone else will agree to let you have it. I mean Miki-san might not even like Feather Horned Owl." This time Aki's head lowered in slight shame. "Now it isn't fair to force someone into doing something they don't want to. So what do you say when you do something you shouldn't?"

"... I'm sorry, Miki-kun..." He grumbled before he raised his head to look at the boy he had just apologised to. Miki stared at him, then Naoto, then at him again in apparent amazement.

"I-its okay, Aki-kun. I forgive you." Aki's face lit up joyfully before he asked if he could go, before racing of again to join the others. "Thank you Naoto-chan!" Miki suddenly cried out in joy as he flung his arms round Naoto in a tight embrace.

"Huh?" Her dumbfounded response didn't go unnoticed.

"Aki-kun, _never _says sorry! He usually just laughs at me for getting upset! _And_ you fixed Feather Swan, brought Silver-chan home _and_ joined the day-care! You really are amazing! You must have been sent by the gods!" He never released his grip as his excited explanation brought a smile to her face.

"Oh, I'm nothing like that! Now go on, and play with the others. You don't want to waste time do you Fetherman?" _That was stupid... Wasn't it?_

"Okay! I'm Feather Swan, so I'll do as you say Feather Naoto!" She chuckled a bit as the boy ran of to join the others. _Feather Naoto, indeed. _Then her thoughts went else where._ Hm... Probably not as good as Feather Swan though..._ Realising what she had just thought she couldn't help but mentally kick herself at the thought of her being in Neo Featherman. It's a good thing Yosuke couldn't read minds, because if he was here he'd use it to tease her endlessly, like usual.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be in bed by now, my dear?" Naoto's eyes flew open at the sound of her Grampa. She had been in her grandfathers study working on her school assignments and she only just then realised that she was just about to doze of. She at up straight in alarm before responding.

"H-huh? Oh, um... I would be but I'm a bit behind on my school work at the moment so... um..." He smiled calmly at her as she stumbled over her words and struggled to come up with an excuse for why she was practically asleep in his study.

"Are you now? And why would that be?" He questioned in amusement as he watched her attempt to refrain from yawning.

"Er... Because... I um... Was helping a friend so I got side-tracked?" She gazed uneasily up at him. She was only lying to some extent as she was helping someone, but she didn't really think that damn fox counted as a friend. More accurately, it was just a furry thing she'd met and decided to help out of the goodness of her heart. Well, that's what she thought anyway.

"Really?" His amusement only grew as he noticed how nervous she apparently was. Why was she so nervous anyway? This was her Grampa!

"Er... Yes."

"Well, perhaps you should actually be working on you assignments instead of dozing in my study. Just a thought." He chuckled slightly at her slightly annoyed yet awkward expression. "Should I leave you to it then?" She nodded before watching him bid farewell and leave. A few minutes later and she was already falling asleep again. However, she was once again prevented from doing that as Yakushiji entered the room with a bit more noise then usual. He placed a cup of steaming black coffee in front of her knowingly before taking his leave.

She sighed as she took a sip from the mug, instantly feeling more awake then before. It didn't take her long to finish both the coffee and her schoolwork, meaning it wasn't long before the caffeine wore of and her consciousness ebbed away...

* * *

"Damn it..." Naoto growled in annoyance as she gazed out of the glass entrance way from her shoe locker. She had gotten to school late this morning, she hadn't had the time to check to weather forecast and now she had to live through her punishment. Thick sheets of rain poured down from the skies relentlessly. It mercilessly drenched anyone who took one step outside without an umbrella and guess who didn't have one? She had broken her umbrella when she and Tantei had been to the Samagawa riverbanks and her beloved companion had rather clumsily crushed it when he quite literally ran over it. _Great... Just great... Knowing my luck it went let out until tomorrow... doesn't look like it will either. Damn it... Why did I have to leave my phone at home? I could have asked Yakushiji-san to come and pick me up!_

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself before she raced out of the building light lightning. The downpour had drenched her immediately and it stung her cheeks as she clung to her hat with one hand.

"Naoto-kun!" She briefly heard one of her friends call out to her but she wasn't going to stop and chat when she had practically no protection against the weather.

By the time she reached Junes she was panting hard with exhaustion but luckily for her not too many people were there. If people were then she'd attract a lot of rather... unwanted attention. She shivered with the cold as she wandered casually over to the electronics department. She had to talk to Teddie. He was always in the TV when he wasn't working so she could pretty much guarantee he would be there. Making sure nobody was around she swiftly dived into the TV world.

She landed – much to her dismay – in the shallows of a stream that ran through an open plain of grassy moorland. Standing up she once again shivered with cold as she waded out of the stream that reached up to her knees. The young detective pretty much collapsed on the bank as she was still recovering from her earlier sprint from the school. That added with the fact that she was frozen to the bone and soaked from head to toe she decided that fate, was not on her side. She sighed as she rolled onto her back to soak up the warm rays of sunshine that the world currently harboured._ That bear better be easy to find..._

She lazily drew her gun before checking it for water logging. Yes, the TV world was now supposed to be a friendly area now but even so, it was better to be prepared. Just in case. Ringing out her cap she sighed as the sun's warmth slowly enveloped her, sadly not drying her out though. Naoto laid there for a few more minutes before dragging herself to her feet to resume her search for Teddie.

"W-who's there?!" _Ah. Speak of the devil._ As if on cue Teddie's voice had rang out through the area as he called out to her. Apparently not recognising her scent anymore._ Though that's understandable... The rain must mask my own scent more then I thought._

"It's only me!" She responded calmly before the bear appeared out of no where and rushed towards her. He tackled her in a rough embrace earning a surprised squeak from Naoto. "Teddie!"

"You came to visit me! Thank you Nao-chan!" He cried excitedly.

"Er, Teddie! I came to ask you something actually." With that he released her and took a step backwards, apparently rather hurt by that. "I'm sorry Teddie. I didn't realise you wanted someone to visit you."

"It's okay Nao-chan. Teddie understands. What did you want to ask me?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I've noticed that you haven't been to see Nanako-chan lately. Why is that?" Her professional tone brought a disheartened frown from the bear.

"Oh... Well, I'm not sure why... I just feel really sad all the time and I don't know why..." The sadness in his tone made Naoto inwardly flinch. _Why do I always do that? Anyway... I think I can guess why._

"Ah. It's because of Souji-senpai isn't it?" He blinked blankly at her, as if only just now considering this.

"Hey... I think your right Nao-chan! I miss Sensei!" He perked up instantly.

"Well, you may miss him but, if my memory serves then I'm sure you made a promise to Nanako-chan that you would visit her. She misses you." She stated simply. "Why don't you visit her anymore?" He paused thoughtfully for what seemed like hours.

"I... I think its because I get sad every time I see her. She's so bear-y much like Sensei. So... I think maybe that's why." He said finally.

"That would make sense. His departure _has_ been the cause of many problems within the group. I miss him to but you can't go and just abandon your promise with Nanako-chan for that. Just think, she'll only miss him more if she doesn't see you." _Wait... Am I overdoing it again? I hope not..._

"Yeah... Your right... I am bear-y sorry Nao-chan. Maybe I should go see her..." He suddenly seemed to notice something. "Hey, er Nao-chan? Why are you all wet?" _Ah..._

"Um... It's raining in the other world, and... I don't have an umbrella anymore." She replied awkwardly.

"Oh. Okay. Can't you just use a fire spell to warm up?" His innocently curious questions brought a blank look to the young detective.

"E-er... Right." With that she summoned her Persona and cast a light fire spell on herself. Just as she'd hoped it would, the water evaporated and thanks to that, the fire spell merely warmed her frozen frame more then the sun ever could. She smiled, thankful of the change in temperature.

The two of them chatted idly for a small while before Naoto had to leave.

"Um, Teddie? How do we actually leave now? The exit TV isn't exactly accessible anymore." She gestured to the stream behind her before Teddie stood up and clicked his heels together. In an instant a stack of TVs appeared out of nowhere. "Well then, should we be going?" The bear nodded before diving head first into the over world with the young detective following close behind.

"Teddie? I believe it would be best not to mention this to the others, and especially not Nanako-chan." She spoke as they landed on the other side.

"Hm? Why not?" He stared at her expectantly.

"Because Nanako-chan didn't want me getting involved." She lied.

"Oh. Then why did you?" The curiosity was hard to ignore.

"Oh, um... Well, Nanako-chan seemed devastated when she couldn't find you so I thought I 'd come talk to you." _That... was poorly done._

"Okay! Thanks Nao-chan!" It was then that Naoto noticed the strong pitter patter of rainfall outside. _Great..._ It was then that Teddie seemed to notice her annoyed look. "What's wrong Nao-chan?" She sighed tiredly before responding.

"It's still raining." She grumbled.

"Don't worry Nao-chan! Junes has umbrella's on sale somewhere!" He cheered excitedly.

"Really? Well thank you Teddie. I suppose I'll just..." She paused as she realised something. "Tch. Figures. The one day I really need it and I don't bring it..." Of course she meant her money. She always kept it in her pocket when she left the house in case she needed it but the morning rush it would seem she has forgotten one essential too many. Though she could hardly see a few notes surviving in this weather anyway.

"It's okay Nao-chan! I'll just ask Yosuke-kun to get you one!"

"No. No, its fine Teddie. I don't live to far away anyway." Thinking about it she was sure Junes only sold Loveline and Neo Fetherman themed umbrellas anyway and she'd rather get drenched again if it meant she didn't have to risk being seen with one of those. "Besides, I'm sure they only sell children's ones correct? Well, its not worth being seen with one of those. I'd rather get soaked to the skin thank you."

"Okay. Well suit yourself!" He waved goodbye as the two of them parted.

* * *

"... I'm back!" Naoto gasped as she panted hard. She swiftly removed her shoes and started heading towards her room, to change out of her sodden clothes, only to be stopped at the foot of the stairs. The young detective had her hands clinging to her shoulders across her chest in a vain attempt to keep what little body heat she had left as she shivered uncontrollably.

"Naoto-sama! Your soaked!" Yakushiji approached her from the living room.

"Y-yes. I... C-can I go g-get changed now. P-please?" He stared at her before he realised that he'd just stopped her from doing just that. Her teeth chattered from the cold as she responded as calmly as she could possibly be at this point.

"Er, yes! Yes, of course!" With that she spun round and raced up the stairs before entering her room. She changed into a comfortable t-shirt and trousers after she'd dried herself of. Once she got back downstairs she entered the living room to find her grandfather sat in his armchair watching a crime show on TV.

"Ah, hello Nao-chan. Its about time you joined us." He spoke as he noticed her arrival. "Come and sit down. Yakushiji-san was just about to call you down for dinner." The two exchanged a smile before they entered the dinning room. The two of them sat opposite each other at a long oak table with the estate secretary sat at her right. The fancy furnishings always reminded her of how wealthy the Shirogane name actually was. "So I hear you came home soaked to the skin. Why is that?" _Honestly Grampa... Of all the conversation topics you could have chosen, you had to choose that one._

"Well, it is raining." She stated simply whilst the two began to eat their dinner.

"Yes. What happened to your umbrella?" She groaned quietly in agitation.

"I dropped it and Tantei ran over it. In other words, its broken beyond repair." It was probably repairable but she didn't know how to fix umbrellas. Only some of the plastic was snapped and there were a few holes in the covering but over then that it was fine. Still useless now though.

"Ah. Than why not just buy another one?" _Good question._

"Er, I was going to but, Junes only sells children ones."

"I see. So what has been keeping you busy as of late?" He questioned curiously.

"I've been helping my friends with a few issues they've encountered."

"And what are these issues?"

"Grampa..." She stared blankly at him for a moment. "Are you interrogating me?" He chuckled in response.

"Not at all. I'm just curious. My apologies Nao-chan. Please continue." _Figures..._

"Hm. Okay. Well, I've um... Found a boys lost dog, I've trained with Chie-senpai so she doesn't get disheartened again, um... I've fixed Yosuke-senpai's scooter, I've taught Yukiko-senpai how to make a curry that won't give people food poisoning..." She paused reading her grandfathers amazed expression that just begged for her to go into detail on that last subject. "Don't ask." He frowned slightly at that. "Then I've made sure that Teddie doesn't abandon his promise with Souji-senpai's cousin. I also dealt with Rise-san's bully problem." His eyes widened at that.

"I that why you came home looking like you'd just been dragged through a bush backwards one day?" She sighed in agitation before nodding.

"Yes."

"They didn't...?" She knew in an instant what he was about to say and decided that it was probably best just to tell him straight. He was an even more famous detective then she was so it wouldn't be too much of a surprise if he guessed she was lying.

"Yes. They did, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." With that she took another bite of her food, hoping to avoid more questions on the matter.

"Who were these bullies?"

"... Does it matter? It's over and done with now. In fact the next day I saw them apologise to everyone they'd pestered myself. I haven't heard a word from them since." There was a slight hint of pride in her voice as she responded calmly.

"Hm. Suppose not, but if they ever start bothering you –"

"Yes. I know Grampa. I'll make sure you hear of it." She lied. It was apparently more convincing then she thought as her grandfather changed the subject.

"So, you've also been teaching a girl how to cook? How did that go?"

"It went somewhat fine. The only problem was that she kept trying to add things like fish and peppers to it. I think she also tried to add chocolate at some point as well." With that he almost chocked on his food.

"Chocolate?" He managed to croak in disbelief as he attempted to clear his throat with both coughing and drinking his coffee.

"Yes." She paused to let him get other that fact. Once he'd calmed himself again she continued. "I also had to keep her from adding marshmallows and what was it? Oh yes. She wanted to add tea and coffee to it as well." He chuckled heartily at that.

"Marshmallows and coffee? Why would you put such things in curry?" He exclaimed in utter disbelief.

"Well, apparently she actually managed to make something with some other random ingrediants with Chie-senpai in the last school camping trip. Er, their entire group went hungry for the remainder of the trip." She smiled as he shook his head in amusement.

"I'm not surprised."

"Pardon the intrusion but, Naoto-sama? Aren't you now working part time at that day-care centre?" Yakushiji calmly spoke up. "I heard from a friend of mine that they apparently saw you there with one of the kids." Her grandfather almost choked on his drink again. _Oh dear... That stupid fox is going to be the end of me..._

"They are mistaken." She said simply though as her grandfather recovered he gave her a look that just said your lying.

"You don't seem so sure about that my dear. Is it true you work at a day-care now?"

"No." She sat back in her seat. "I'm sure I don't. I would have mentioned it myself by now."

"Thank you Yakushiji-san. Its good to know when my granddaughter forgets to inform me of her activities."

"What? I don't –" She sneezed, cutting herself of.

"My, my. It would seem you disagree with yourself there Nao-chan." Her grandfather teased.

"May I take your plates, Shirogane-sama? Naoto-sama?" The two nodded as the secretary brought up an excuse to leave the room, clearly struggling to keep himself from laughing.

"If you don't mind Grampa, its been a long day and I'd like to get some rest." She spoke up as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her full force.

"Of course Nao-chan. Goodnight." He smiled at her as she left for her room.

"Goodnight Grampa."

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**I finally found something to write! YA! Okay so I already have the next chapter ready so just bare with me for a bit. Okay after the next chapter I'll probably start the circus event, so get ready for that! Also I'm not sure if the standards of these chapters are as good as they were before but even so, they be uploaded and seen! I have nothing else to say today. Please Read &amp; Review! I just love hearing from you guys and I really wish I could hear more from you because its you guys that keep me going! :D thanks for reading this so far! :D :D :D :D**


	8. The Bedridden Detective

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ugh..." Naoto groaned as her alarm pulled her from her slumber. She lazily pressed the button to keep it quite before she groggily got changed and left her room.

Once downstairs she once again rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she took a seat on the couch. The weather forecast drowned on as she sat with her feet beside her on the couch. _More rain. Great... ... ..._

"Naoto-sama?"

"Huh?" She'd only just then realised she'd almost dozed of again.

"Are you feeling okay?" The concern in his voice was apparently necessary as she gazed at him through half closed eyes. She sneezed before she responded.

"Yes." She flinched as her reply sounded slightly... off. It was then that she noticed her blocked nose and deduced that, that was the cause of it.

"Are you sure? You don't look well." She nodded calmly. Her limbs ached as she attempted to stand up to prove it, only to loose her footing and topple forwards. Yakushiji swiftly caught her before gently lifting her back onto the couch, where she almost instantly – much to her dismay – drifted into slumber.

-x-

"Shirogane-sama?" Yakushiji called to Kashikoi Shirogane as he entered the study.

"Ah. Yakushiji-san. What can I do for you?" He questioned curiously. "And didn't I tell you to call me by my name?"

"Er, my apologies. It would seem as though Naoto-sama is unwell. I thought you should know."

"Hm? Unwell?" He stared at him for a moment. "Well, I suppose we should have expected as such. After all she was racing around in the rain yesterday. Yakushiji-san? Call up the school and inform them of this. Tell them that Nao-chan won't be coming in today. She should stay here and rest."

"Or course."

"Where is she?"

"She's downstairs. She's fallen asleep on the couch." He replied somewhat awkwardly.

"Ah. Right." Kashikoi stood up before he followed the estate secretary downstairs. He entered the living room ahead of the ash haired secretary as he had stopped to call the school with the phone in the hallway.

As he entered the room he frowned worriedly as he found the younger Shirogane, passed out on the couch shivering slightly with her face flushed crimson. Pressing the back of his hand to her forehead he sighed as he pulled his hand away. She was burning up. The young detective snuggled further into her jacket in a vain attempt to shy away from him and to keep herself warm. She mumbled something inaudible before she drifted further into slumber.

"Oh, Nao-chan. Sometimes I question how you became a detective." Honestly, wouldn't she prefer to be healthy with a childish umbrella then be stuck like this? He sighed again. "Next time think about us before you listen to your pride."

With that he gently lifted the slumbering girl from where she laid bridal-style, with ease. She was so light! _Perhaps a little too light... _He carefully took her to her room before gently placing her onto her bed. He then left for a few moments before returning with a wet flannel to place on her forehead. Kashikoi chuckled slightly as whilst he was gone she had apparently pulled folded the bed cover over itself so that it draped over her. She clutched it tightly round her body as she quivered slightly at the drenched flannel.

"Rest up, my dear. Get well soon."

* * *

_Pi! Pi! Pi! Pi!_

"Urgh..." Naoto groaned as her phone cried for her to answer it. She lazily forced her eyes open and sat up. A strong wave of light headedness striking her as she did so along her body heaving in a coughing fit to protest for the sudden movement. She fumbled clumsily for her phone before answering in a slightly croaky voice.

"Hello? Shirogane speaking." She yawned away from the phone so that the caller wouldn't hear her.

"Naoto-kun? Geez, where are you? Nobody's heard from you since yesterday!" Rise's slightly annoyed tone caught her of guard.

"Hm? What are you on about?" Her mind wasn't quite working, she noticed.

"Huh? Are you okay?" For some reason she nodded in response before she realised what she was doing.

"Yes. I'm –" She couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut of with a coughing fit."

"Geez, you sound horrible!" Rise spoke with concern and worry evident in her tone.

"Thanks Rise-san." She said with a hint of annoyance.

"Heh, sorry. Hey, how come you've picked up for me, but not for anyone else? Some of the others tried to call you to see if you were okay, but you never answered."

"Hm? Did they? I must not have heard them." It was then she noticed the time. Normally she would have panicked but to be honest she just didn't care. It was about dinnertime and she'd just woken up. "I'm sorry."

"What are apologising for? If your sick your sick. So is this why you were running away from me again?"

"Huh? Was I...?" Her mind was still lazy and for some reason she wasn't really picking up on what was happening now never mind what had happened yesterday.

"Geez, your really out of it aren't you? Well, never mind. You just hurry up and get better, 'K?"

"Of course..."

"Well, C'ya later Naoto-kun!"

"Bye." And with they both hung up. She sighed and flopped back down onto her bed. She was about to fall asleep again but she realised she was still in her school uniform and she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Growling slightly in annoyance she swiftly changed into more suitable attire before she moved to leave the room.

"Naoto-sama?" Yakushiji called softly into the room before the door creaked open and he entered the room. "Ah. You're awake. I brought you something to eat. You should really rest Naoto-sama." He held a small tray with a steaming hot bowl of soup and a glass of water resting atop it. She was about to protest but a sneeze cut her of long before she could even begin her sentence. Sighing in defeat she sat back down in bed. Yakushiji gently laid the tray on her bedside cabinet before handing her the bowl of soup and taking the now dry flannel she hadn't noticed until now.

"Thank you Yakushiji-san. You don't have to do this you know. I could just as easily come down stairs on my own." She took a mouthful of her food.

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd be up to it. You did fall asleep in mere moments after I set you down on the couch."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Her mind still struggled to keep up as she attempted to remember what had happened before.

"You don't remember? Well, you came downstairs looking exhausted and you were dozing of when I came to tell you that breakfast was ready. I asked if you were alright and you tried to stand up and you fell over me. I put you back on the couch and you drifted of the moment your head hit the arm rest." He explained as the memory slowly came back to her.

"Hm. Thank you." She checked her phone for missed calls to find a total of... _What?! Twenty?! How on Earth did I sleep through that?!_ "Er, I've apparently slept through twenty phone calls as well..." She mumbled earning an amused chuckle from the secretary.

"Well, that's what comes to those who would rather get sick then use a childish umbrella." She glared at him. "Like your grandfather said; 'Put your loved ones first, _then_ your pride."

"Tch. I know. I... also didn't have my money with me. Teddie offered to get Yosuke-senpai to pay for me, but then I'd owe him, and that isn't something I'd ever want." That was her predicament in a nutshell.

"Right. Well eat up. I'll come back later for the bowl." With that he nodded farewell and left._ Is this what happens to people who try to make everyone happy by granting everyone's wishes? This is what I deserve then..._

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Yeah sorry guys. I know theres no real point in this chapter but I just felt it was necassary as she begins to think that helping everyone often leads to her ending up like this. Yeah... Thats my logic. Okay and sorry for always uploading things during the early hours of the morning. Thats if you noticed. I'll try and upload during the day but I don't usally wake up until about five in the afternoon which is pretty bad... But hey! Its the holidays sso I don't really care! Lol okay well like I said before in the next chapter I'll probably start the circus thing and might I say I am loving the crazy ideas I am getting for this! I mean it can go in so many directions that it can just make your head spin! :D Be prepared for my best attempt at humour folks! :D :D :D :D :D Please Read &amp; Review! I still appreciate your comments as they mean so much to me! :D :D Thanks for your patience people! :D :D :D :D :D**


	9. The New Mascot: Vixey!

"I granted the wish for you some time ago. I apologise for the wait." The fox stared at Naoto. It had been a few weeks since she last saw it because of her illness, but even so she was glad of the peace she had during that time. No problems to solve which means no trouble every single day. She gave it a look to say 'It wasn't intentional' before it rushed of to retrieve a new request.

It probably hadn't yipped in excitement this time because she had accomplished it some time ago... Oh well. She'd actually seen Teddie and Nanako playing tag at the Samagawa river on her way here. _Mission accomplished!_ She'd thought as she'd passed them.

It was then that the fox returned with two ema's in its jaws. It dropped them both at her feet before nudging one with its nose as if to say 'read this one first.' Picking up the first ema she read over it with slight curiosity.

_"__I wish we had a new mascot to host the circus this year."_

She stared at it for a moment before her gaze slowly drifted to the fox. Her blank look just brought a strange mixture of expressions from the fox. She couldn't tell if it was amused, felt sorry for her or was just excited to see where this would go. It then nudged the second one towards her. She hesitantly retrieved it from the ground before carefully reading it.

_"__I wish I had harder orders to fill at the shop."_

She recognised the hand-writing immediately as Kanji Tatsumi's. _Wait... a more difficult order to fill? A mascot? Damn it... This isn't going to end well is it?_

"Er... I-I'll do my best..." Her less then enthusiastic response earned an excited yip from the furry creature. "But... A host for the circus? I was going to go with the others this year..." She mumbled so the fox could still hear her._ Wait a minute... Didn't she start a water fight on _my _birthday with everyone else against me? Hmm... Maybe it won't be so bad..._ With that thought, she nodded before handing the ema's back to the fox before leaving the shrine.

* * *

"Um, excuse me? I think you dropped this." Naoto handed a small toy fox key ring to a rather tall man in a strange butler-like suit. He even wore a top hat... The fox figurine attached to the key ring was a pale silver colour with baby pinks on the belly and round the eyes. It had a plastic hook for a left paw and amber eyes. She had been on her way home from the shrine to think other what she had just been asked to do and was just outside Junes when this man had dropped the key ring.

"Oh, uh, thanks. Sorry about that." He apologised as he took the key ring from her.

"No problem. why are you apologising?" She questioned curiously.

"Huh? Oh you must not have been around for that..." He mumbled thoughtfully. "Say... aren't you Naoto Shirogane? The one that's been helping everyone lately and that um... Detective prince was it?"

"Er, yes that's me." She nodded in confirmation.

"Uh, I'm sorry about this but can you do me a favour as well? I don't want to sound weird or anything but can you help me?" His slightly nervous yet anxious expression brought another curious smile to her face.

"Sure. What is it you need help with?"

"Well, um you see... The Kaizoku circus is going to be performing in Okina city in a few weeks and our mascot host just dropped out of the performance. We're not going to be able to put on a show unless we get a new mascot. Do you know anyone that could take that role?" She inwardly gulped as she realised how well timed that fox was when it gave her the request. Swallowing all her pride, she nodded calmly. She was the only one that could actually be stupid enough to do this...

"I could do it for you if you'd like."

"Huh? You would?" She nodded again. "Oh thank you! Thank you so~o much!" He instantly took her hand before shaking it vigorously. "Do you think you could come to the site with me then? Just to sort a few things out of course."

"Of course. However, you never told me your name." She stated simply.

"Oh, right! My apologies. My name is Batora Shiawasena, but you can call me Batora. I don't like it when people address me with my last name."

"Of course. Well then, shall we go Batora-san?"

"Er, yes! Yes we should! Do you want to come with me, or do you have your own way to get there?"

"I'll ask my secretary to bring my scooter here and I'll follow you there if you'd like."

"Er, sure!"

* * *

"Hey, guys! We've got a new mascot!" Batora cried out through a huge lilac circus tent. The tent itself was covered in blue and silver stars imprinted on a deep blue canvas and a magenta archway marked the backstage area along with a pink curtain.

Naoto wandered into the tent shortly after him and gazed with a childishly amazed expression at the many rows of seats stacked in the stands and the blue and red wall that ringed around the performance area. Two metal struts were set up in behind the ring where it broke of to let the actors leaved the ring and a tight rope joined the two together. Behind one of the stands of seats she noticed the strange hollow sphere that she'd heard was used for the motorbike performances, and just beyond that was various other contraptions for the show. She was suddenly incredibly excited about being able to see the backstage area and to see the shows first hand even though she'd technically be in them. It was then that the other people in the room noticed her presence and suddenly rushed other to meet her.

"Guys, this is Naoto Shirogane. He says he can take the place of the mascot this year!" Batora explained excitedly.

"Wow! That's great dude! Welcome to the circus!" A woman in a lilac and silver leotard greeted her warmly. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun and she wore a silver charm bracelet and a silver bowtie. "I'm Akemi Kuroudo and I'm the gymnast here so I do the tight rope walking and stuff."

"Hey there! I'm Etsuko Densetsu and I'm the comedian. I do all sorts from ventriloquism to juggling and spinning plates." A sandy haired woman in her twenties introduced herself. She wore a pale blue suit with a red bowtie and a headband with two white fluffy wolf ears attached to it, as if they were her own.

"Yo! I'm Ryuu Doragon and I do the fire stunts." A ruby red haired man about the same age as Etsuko stepped grinned menacingly at her yet it was a friendly greeting. He wore fire red baggy trousers with glittery flames imprinted on them and he didn't wear a shirt but instead he had a similar styled jacket tied round his waist. His strong build perfectly matched his intimidating height and he also had no footwear.

"We're the Kasai brothers, Orachi, Shiro, Takeshi and me Katsu. We do the motorbike shows." A group of four men stepped forwards with Katsu introducing them. Katsu had jet black hair that was in a similar style to Kanji's with sapphire eyes and a silver eagle medallion hung on a silver chain round his neck. His leather jacket was open revealing a deep blue T-shirt underneath.

The others were rather similar in appearance apart from the fact that they each had a different accessory. Takeshi had a silver piercing in his right ear and a scar across his knuckle. Shiro had a blue watch and his shirt was shirt showed a picture of a fox that was similar to the key ring that she had returned to Batora and Orachi had an old fashioned friendship bracelet and his jacket was done up to conceal his shirt.

"Hello everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you." Naoto spoke up calmly with a still slightly childishly curious glint in her eyes.

"Hey, no need to be so formal! Anyway, you gonna be the new mascot huh? Not to be rude but isn't the mascot a girl?" She blinked at Etsuku's question.

"Yes. And so am I." She stated bluntly whilst ignoring her mixed feelings about her confession to them.

"Okay! Cool! Well, now the show can go on!" She called out again in excitement.

"Hold up now, she still hasn't met Sora-kun and Moriko-san." Akemi chimed in.

"Yeah, well they haven't even shown up yet so what's the point in waiting for 'em?" Ryuu pointed out.

"Okay, guys! Calm down! You all have a show to practice for! I'll show the newbie around and sort a couple things out. You guys get back to your practicing." Batora commanded calmly.

"Aye sir!" They all called in unison before they resumed their practice and Batora led Naoto away.

"Okay, so like I said before, you will be the new mascot and ringleader of the show. All you have to do is dress up and introduce the next acts while mucking about a bit." He started as they wandered through the curtain that led to the backstage area. Behind the curtain was a large open area along that was probably used for the actors to use as a buffer between them and the audience. They probably waited here for their group to be called out as well. She was then led beyond another pink curtain and into what seemed like a hallway with about six different rooms leading of from it. He led her into the one at the far left with a white curtain as a door. Inside was two comfortable looking stools, a dressing table with a mirror and lights attached to it and a large box labelled 'Vixey'.

"This is your dressing room. We aren't allowed in here unless you ask us to." He continued as he pulled up one of the stools and sat down. Naoto followed his example and took at seat at the dressing table. "So, here's the thing. We don't have a costume for you anymore. Our last mascot took the costume with her for some reason. I'll understand if that's a deal breaker but –"

"Oh that's fine. My friend is a skilled tailor so I should be able to gain a suitable costume." She cut him of calmly earning a rather blank look from the performer as if he wasn't expecting that. _So Kanji-kun wanted a difficult order for his shop right? Well then its two birds with one stone._

"Oh, well that's great! I'll give you the details about that in a moment but right now I'd like to tell you about your special act." This made her inwardly flinch. _I have an act?_ I_ have an act? Oh no..._ "Don't worry though. It's relatively simple. All you have to do is muck about for a bit. I'll give you the party list when we've sold all the group tickets, and with that all you have to do is take a volunteer from a random party and basically use some props to make the kids laugh. You have things like face paints and cream pie's to use so all you have to do is use them up on the kid. Oh and it doesn't have to be a volunteer. Make them scream or something to decide who you choose. Well that's up to you really."

"Okay. So I choose someone from the audience and use face paints and pies to make the audience laugh. Sounds easy enough." She murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah. You haven't got a specific script for that act because all you have to do is be as crazy as you can be. Oh, and those are your lines for when you introduce yourself and the acts. You also get to join the kids at half time to keep them entertained then as well but the break is longer then you'd think so you'll have plenty of time for yourself. Don't worry about that."

"Okay. So what exactly should I do to keep them entertained?"

"All you've got to do is help them use the toys we sell. We sell them things like spinning plates and juggling balls so it shouldn't be too difficult. If you don't know how to do tat kind of stuff then I'll ask Etsuku-san if she can teach you. Also, you should call the others by their first names as well. They don't like their last names being used like that either."

"Of course."

"Oh and its tradition to say 'aye sir!' every time we take an order. It makes us seem more like a group then just colleagues."

"Er, aye sir." _Well that's stupid..._ "So can you tell me more about the character I play? It would be useful to know more about it."

"Sure! Her name's Vixey and she's the captain of the circus. She's also a pirate fox so she always speaks in a pirate accent." _He makes it sound like this character is a real life creature..._

"Right." She stared at nothing in particular, completely lost in thought. How was she going to do this? What would she say when it came to her act?

"The mask you wear should cover your face completely so no one you know should be able to tell its you unless they've heard your pirate impressions or you've already told them." He stated simply.

"That's good." She glanced back up at him.

"Yeah. Well um..." He rummaged around in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a picture of the mascot. "Here. Your tailor friend can use this as a base for the costume."

The picture showed a cartoon fox standing like a human would with a rosy pink bowtie and a white pelt. Its belly had a large pale pink patch covering the middle of the belly and the tip of its bushy tail was a similar colour. A pirate's hook took the place of its left hand and a silver earring hung from the right ear. The deeper shade of pink marked the inner ears and the short stumped claws on the paws, whilst a paler shade lined the creatures amber eyes like eye-shadow and some of its teeth were a strange golden colour. It also had a pink muzzle with what seemed to be red lipstick in the same way a child would draw lips in a drawing. If this didn't challenge Kanji then nothing would.

"Thank you." She took the picture from him before watching him stand.

"Well, I think that's about everything. You just get a look at things in here and come and join in the practice when your ready. After all practice makes perfect!" He spoke cheerfully.

"Of cour – Aye sir. Wait a minute, can you tell me what you do? What's your act?" The young detective asked curiously.

"Oh erm, well I perform a few juggling acts and my companion Kaito-chan do a special canine act. Don't worry, I treat him properly! I'm not like the other animal acts in the other circuses! I promise I don't torture my dog to train him!" He swiftly started panicking to justify how he didn't hurt his animals.

"Don't worry. I'm not accusing you. I believe you." She stated calmly earning a relieved sigh from Batora.

"Good, cause I don't want you to think that your in an inhumane circus. Anyway, I should get going. I have to practice for the show." With that they exchanged a few words of farewell before Naoto turned her attention towards the box she'd seen when she came in.

"I wonder what's inside..." She mumbled as she knelt down to open it. Her eyes widened as she found things like eye patches, face paint a green and yellow parrot – that also wore an eye patch – an empty, plastic treasure chest and plenty of other random things. _What can I do with all of this? Hmm..._ Deciding to think about it later she then took a look at the lines she had to learn for the show. Surprisingly she didn't have too many to learn as all she did was introduce the different performances. Using her detective skills she memorised them within a couple of minutes before joining the others in the main performance area.

"Hey there, Naoto-kun! Care to join us?" Etsuku called to her as she passed through the curtain.

"Okay." She replied as she wandered other to her. She was juggling bowling pins with skilful ease as she smiled at Naoto.

"You know how to juggle?" The childish grin never left the comedians face as she asked her that.

"Um, no. Not yet." Her slightly awkward reply gained an excited glitter to form in her eyes.

"Okay! Well I'll show you! Here!" She handed her some spare juggling balls before taking some herself. "Watch." In mere seconds she launched into a lesson on how to juggle, completely surprising Naoto. However by the end of it she'd finally gotten the hang of it. She wasn't great but she wasn't bad either. The performer continued to teach Naoto how to use most of the circus equipment before she left for home.

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay guys! The circus has begun! Sorry for the late upload but I've just been feeling exhausted after school lately and I litterally fell asleep a few times while writting this. That's why it might be a bit bad... But yeah this is just setting up the circus event and I'm going to get Kanji involved in the next chapter so stay tuned guys! Lol =3 Also, I bet everyone can guess who the mascot is based off! Its so obvious! Oh and for the actual performance of the circus you should be prepared for my attempt at humour and the bravest Naoto you have ever seen! Lol By that I mean about her slight case of stage-fright... Anyway! Please Read &amp; Review! I love hearing from you guys and honestly I don't know if this is good or not unless someone tells me so yeah. I also seriously appreciate critisism about anything! I love it! Thanks for reading this far! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	10. A Challenging Request and Trips to Okina

_Here goes nothing..._ Naoto took a deep breath before she entered the textile shop. Kanji was always here at this time and she'd heard him talking about working on his knitted animals today.

"Oh, hello dear. Are you here to see Kanji-chan?" The boys mother greeted her kindly.

"Hello. Actually I'm here to ask a favour of him." She stated calmly.

"Is that so? Well he's in the back at the moment, but he should be back any minute now." As if on cue the delinquent appeared from a door near the back of the shop with about five different coloured wool bundles in his hands. The moment he noticed Naoto his face tinted red ever so slightly.

"N-naoto? What're you doin' here?" His shocked tone brought a calm expression from the young detective.

"I'm here to ask a favour of you."

"Wha? Seriously? I don't really have time now so..." His awkward tone earned a casual stare from her.

"Actually Kanji-kun, its more of a business trip." With that he stared blankly at her.

"Er... Okay?" His tone only grew more confused and awkward by the minute.

"Kanji-chan? Why don't you take your friend inside so you can talk?" Kanji's mother suggested warmly as she gestured towards their living room behind the counter.

"Oh, er... sure." With that he led the way through the door she'd gestured to. The room was lie that of a regular home in Inaba but on a much lower scale of grandeur to the Shirogane Estate. He sat down at one side of the coffee table and she took a seat opposite him. "So, what's up?"

"Firstly, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone about this?" She stated professionally with a slightly threatening edge to her words.

"Er, sure." His confusion was starting to get on her nerves...

"Good. Now, do you know about the circus that is in Okina at the moment? The one that we will be treating Rise-san to on her birthday?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, have you seen the mascot for it? I believe its name is Vixey." Her tone was beginning to loose its edge.

"No. What's this gotta do with business?" He was becoming impatient. _No surprise there..._ She sighed before continuing.

"The one that was originally going to be acting as Vixey has left. I was then asked to fill in for them." His eyes widened as her expression slightly betrayed her nervousness and unease at the prospect of performing. "So I'll be needing a costume. I can think of no one else who I can trust to do this."

"So what your tryin' to say is..."

"Yes. I would like you to create a suitable costume for me." Her pride had been swallowed once again in order to respond to that question. "I'll be paying you of course so that shouldn't be an issue."

"Er, sure! I can do that!" His enthusiastic answer brought a shocked expression from Naoto. "Piece o' cake! What's it look like anyway?" With that she took the picture Batora had given her and handed it to him. He stared at it for a few moments before he grinned. "Ain't gonna be too easy but I can do it for ya!" He accepted the challenge with a slightly excited glint in his eyes.

"Thank you Kanji-kun." She smiled gratefully at him as his cheeks lit up again. _Hm... I would have thought he'd be like that since I got here... Strange._

"So er, what're you gonna do? For the circus thing, I mean."

"I'll be the ringleader of the event, so I'll be introducing the acts as they come. I'll also have my own performance where I get to throw pies at a volunteer and paint on their face. I also entertain the children during the break." She listed her duties with ease.

"So, we won't see ya? At all?" He seemed disappointed. Understandable as it was a group trip.

"Yes you will. I have a break of my own before I join the children. I won't be able to come to you without the costume but you may be able to come backstage if I talk to the others about it."

"Okay. So you gonna be pretty busy?"

"Yes. The Kaizoku circus will be keeping me busy for almost the entire time. I'm sorry about that."

"What' you apologisin' for? Ya ain't done nothin' wrong."

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

Their conversation continued for a while with Naoto explaining more about what she had to do in her special act and Kanji asking random questions about the other acts before he asked her to do something she never thought he would.

"So er... Can you show me your pirate accent? You said ya 'ave to do one, so..." He asked awkwardly.

"Um... I've never really done that before. Um..." _Think... How do pirates talk again? Er... Gruff voice's... They say 'yahr' a lot... um... Okay! _"Um... Yahr har har!" She put on the best feminine pirate impression she could muster at this point before Kanji's eyes widened in amazement, as if he was asking her to continue. "Um... I be Vixey, the pirate!" His eyes widened further at that.

"Whoa! Man, your good! C-could you do some more?" His overly amazed yet slightly excited tone brought a nervous smile to her face.

"Um... Okay. Er..." _What else do pirates say? Um... Damn it! What else do they say?! Thats it!_ "I be the cap'n of the Kaizoku Circus! Um... I be makin ye walk the plank if ye don't...um... behave?" _Stupid... I must look like a complete idiot right now..._

_Pi! Pi! Pi! Pi!_

Naoto swiftly answered her phone with a slightly relieved smile on her face.

"Hello? Shirogane speaking."

"Hey, Naoto-kun! Where are you? I thought we were going to meet outside the tofu shop today." Rise chirped from the other end of the line. _I forgot about that..._ She had promised to spend time with Rise Chie and Yukiko that day so they could spend some time with each other. They didn't know that this was Naoto's way of saying sorry for not being able to watch the circus with them as they also didn't know about her involvement with it.

"Oh. Right, I'll be there momentarily." She replied hastily.

"Okay. But where are you?"

"Er..." _What do I say? She'll accuse me of something silly if I tell her where I am!_ "Where are we going again?" Directing the question away from her was probably not her best idea ever.

"We were going into Okina for a bit, but you didn't tell me where you are!"

"Oh, well I'm just finishing some things up at the moment so, can I meet you there?"

"Sure! But you better be there soon!"

"Okay. I'll see you there then."

"Yep. Bye!"

"Bye."

"What was that about?" Kanji, who had been silently watching her this whole time finally spoke up.

"That was Rise-san. I promised I'd meet up with her, Chie-senpai and Yukiko-senpai today and it would seem as though it slipped my mind." She stated simply.

"Right... Don't ya need to go now then?"

"No. I told them I'd meet them outside the tofu shop. They'll still be there. I'm sorry Kanji-kun, but if Rise-san were to see me leaving here then she'd most likely get the wrong idea and pester the two of us about it."

"Yeah. Your right. Hey um... I'm gonna need... your measurements for the costume..." His awkward tone caught her a bit of guard.

"Huh? Oh right."

* * *

"Hey Naoto-kun! What took you so long?" Rise called to Naoto as she pulled up to them on her scooter.

"My apologies. I ran into some trouble on the way here." She stated simply as she approached them on foot.

"What kind of trouble?" Yukiko asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing important." Kanji had been as quick as he could have been when taking the measurements he needed but it apparently hadn't been quick enough...

"Are you sure?" The raven haired teen's concerned expression caused a slight pang of guilt to stab her in the chest.

"Yes. I'm quite sure. Now what are we going to do?"

-X-

"Naoto-kun!" Naoto froze at the sound of a rather familiar voice. She was still with her friends so this was seriously bad timing... Rise and Yukiko both glanced at her curiously as they waited for Chie to order their food in the Wild Duck kiosk.

"Oh, hello Etsuko-san. What brings you here?" The others didn't seem to notice the warning glare she threw at the comedian as she approached their table.

"Batora-kun told me to give you this, so I'm giving it to you!" Etsuko's childish grin never left her face as she handed Naoto a lilac, rectangular piece of card with silver and blue stars decorating it. Silver writing spelled out the words _'The Kaizoku Circus!_

_Group Pass!_

_10 Person Admission'_

"What's this for?" Her quizzical stare and tone was answered by another cheerful response.

"Its for helping out of course!" She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Well tell him I said thank you. He didn't have to do that."

"Yeah he did! Its the rules of the trade!"

"Okay. Well please give him my thanks."

"Aye sir! Well C'ya later!"

"Bye." They exchanged a smile before the comedian turned and wandered away, waving goodbye as she did so.

"What was that about?" Chie took a seat beside her. Apparently she'd just returned to them whilst they were talking.

"Oh, um... That was Etsuku-san. She's a friend of mine one of the friends I've been helping out recently." With that she discreetly slid the ticket into her pocket for safe keeping. She would tell the others when Rise wasn't around. After all, it was her birthday treat.

"What she give you?" She stare at the steak loving girl as she answered.

"Oh, nothing important."

* * *

_Okay... Now they're gone I can tell Chie-senpai... _Naoto had been following the girls around for a while before Chie finally decided it would be a good idea to split up. They were in a clothing store and –much to her dismay – in the females section.

"Chie-senpai? Are we still going to treat Rise-san to a circus trip for her birthday?" Her casual tone was answered with a nonchalant answer.

"Nah. We couldn't get enough tickets for all of us. Its completely sold out now. Why?"

"Oh, well what Etsuku-san gave me was a group pass. We –" Before she could continue the steak loving girl – who had previously been looking at some blouses – spun round to face her.

"You got us one?" She exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes. I have a pass for ten people to come." She stated simply.

"Whoa! Seriously?! How'd you get that?!" Her disbelief brought a slightly smug glitter to the young detectives eyes.

"I know some of the performers, so I spoke to them about it. The one that gave me the ticket was the comedian."

"Awesome! So how much did it cost you? I mean if you got it then we should give –"

"That won't be necessary. They owed me so it cost me nothing." She swiftly cut her of.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Now can you please tell Yukiko-senpai when you can? We'll have to make sure Rise-san doesn't know about it."

"Oh, sure! Its a surprise for her right?"

"Yes." She sighed with slight disappointment.

"This is great! Huh? What's up Naoto-kun?" Naoto paused and stared at her for a moment. _Damn it! I can't tell her about the mascot job! I'd never be able to live it down!_

"Oh, um... Its nothing, Really." She turned away as if having a sudden interest in something.

"You sure? Why can't you tell me?"

"Huh? Tell you what?"

"What's bothering you of course!"

"O-oh." _Well done, mooron..._ "Well, its complicated." _That won't help..._

"So?" _Persistence... I never like it..._

"Okay. Chie-senpai, I'm not going to be with you at the circus." She spoke with such disappointment that Chie's face fell.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Promise you won't tell the others?"

"I promise!"

"Well...I'm helping a friend of mine."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh... erm... The performers..." The hesitation in her tone brought a suspicious look from Chie.

"Okay. Well what do they need help with?"

"They er..."

"Hey guys! See anything you like?" Rise suddenly called out to them as she approached them. _Thank goodness for that!_

"Nah. Come on lets move on already!" Chie's suddenly impatient tone made everyone stare at her in shock.

"Lets." Naoto spoke up calmly.

"Er, okay. Lets go then."

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**I'm not very good at conversations... And no! Naoto didn't have to do anything inappropriate so Kanji could get the measurements he needed! You dirty minded people! Lol =D The next chapter will just be the run up to the performance and then the show will begin! Oh and yes. I will be having a bit of overly stupid fun with that chapter! I'm excited to see the reactions of you guys! I hope it works out! =3 Please Reade &amp; Review cause I just Love hearing from you guys! It helps me improve and it boosts my spirits to know that people would give me that much of their time to read this stuff and review it! Thanks for reading this far!**


	11. Morika and Sora

"Yahr, har har! Welcome to me circus all ye!" Naoto bellowed in the best pirate accent. She was getting better at it at least. Etsuku continued to smile at her as she continued reciting the lines she'd learned. It had been a few weeks since she joined the circus and it was almost time for the performance.

"Thank ye all for comin'!" She finished. The script was becoming tedious and annoying but now that she'd gotten the hang of the pirate accent it wasn't too difficult to process them anymore.

"Wow! Your getting good!" The comedian spoke up from where she sat, in the front row. It was only them two there and they'd been practicing their lines in front of each other for a while now.

"Thanks. You to." She smiled in response.

"Hey, you want to try juggling next? Or spinning plates?"

"Spinning plates? I forgot about that..." She mumbled that last part. Sadly Etsuku heard her.

"Oh, who cares? Come on! I'll show you how to do it!" Her over enthusiastic temperament brought a smile to the young detectives face.

"Er, okay." She still wasn't good at these circus activities but the more she learned the better she'd be. After a few failed attempts she finally managed to spin the plate on her own for a few seconds before the plate dropped to the ground again.

"Aww, don't worry! You'll get the hang of it!"

"Yeah!" At that moment Batora strolled through the backstage curtains, with Kaito close at his heels. She'd never seen Kaito before... He was your average looking beagle except he wore a glittery dark blue bowtie as a collar and a pirate hat sat atop his head. "Don't worry about a thing! You'll be ready by the time the show comes around! Now do you two mind if we go over our act out here?"

"Not at all." With that the two girls left the main performance area and began practicing around the seats.

_Pi! Pi! Pi! Pi!_

"One moment please." Naoto swiftly excused herself before hastily answering her phone in her usual professional tone. "Hello? Shirogane speaking."

"Hey, Naoto-kun? I'm done with the suit ya wanted." Kanji spoke up awkwardly from the other side of the phone.

"Oh, that's great. Can I get it from you tomorrow?"

"Er, sure."

"Great. Thanks." With that they both hung up.

"Hey, was that about the costume?" Etsuku spoke up curiously.

"Yes. I'll have it by tomorrow's practice."

"Great! Then we should start practicing with it!" The enthusiasm never left her tone as she responded to Naoto's simply stated affirmation.

"Yes. We should."

* * *

"Right..." Naoto mumbled as she connected some wires to a motor and a button. She was working with Kanji to modify the suit he'd made. They were adding some mechanical assets to it so she had more options for what she could do in her act.

"So, your gonna do what?" He asked curiously as she connected a few more wires.

"Well I'm going to..." She explained what she was going to do in her act absent-mindedly as she placed the control circuits in the paw of the suit.

"No way! Your gonna do that?!" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes. Consider it as payback for what happened on my birthday." She said smugly as she finished the modifications.

"Payback?"

"Yes. Payback."

* * *

"Naoto-chan! Naoto-chan! Are you going to be at the circus this year?" Miki ran over to her in excitement. She was at the day-care again and the boy had never been so joyful.

"Yes, I will be." She said simply as she smiled at him.

"Who do you think Vixey will be this time? Last time some old woman played her." She froze and stared at him for a moment.

"Huh?" Her confusion swiftly ebbed as the boy grinned and answered her.

"Oh, one time the woman got really angry and left when she didn't have the mask on. She kinda ruined it..." The boy spoke with so much sadness that Naoto couldn't help but tell him who it was this year.

"Miki-san? I know who Vixey will be this year."

"Really? Who?" His excitement suddenly returned as he heard that.

"I'll be Vixey this year." He gasped in excitement.

"Really?! Wow, Nao-chan! You really are sent by the gods! Your the best person ever!" He cheered as he hugged her which she awkwardly returned. "Can I come see you?"

"Um, sure. I'll be entertaining everyone during the break so you can come see me then."

"Can I be in your special act?" The hope in his tone was difficult to refuse.

"Well... If you don't do as I say when it comes to my act then perhaps I'll choose you." She hinted.

"Okay! Your not gonna throw anything in my face are you? I don't like that..."

"Of course not! I can't say the same for the others though." That brought another excited grin his face as he bounced on his feet.

"Yay! Your gonna be the best Vixey ever!" He cheered.

"You think so? Well just don't go telling the others that, okay?"

"Okay!" With that he bounded off to join his friends again.

* * *

"So, do we add fish for flavour now?"

"No." Naoto said with slight annoyance. She was loosing her patience with Yukiko as she added something she shouldn't have to the pie's pastry they had been making. This was their second attempt...

"Okay. So what do we do now?" She asked curiously.

"We add the filling." On her statement Yukiko did as she was told.

"Now what?"

"We put that lid you made on top."

"Okay... Like this?"

"Yes. Then put two small holes in the centre."

"Wait, what?" Yukiko stared at her in bewilderment.

"Like this." She took some of the spare batter and knife and sliced two small slits into it. "Its so we don't ruin the inside and so it doesn't explode in oven."

"Okay." The raven haired teen did exactly as she'd been shown to before giving a knowing glance at Naoto. "DO we put it in the oven now?"

"No. Remember that egg you whisked earlier? Well, use this and spread the liquid over the top of the pie." She handed her a paint brush-like kitchen utensil.

"Er, okay. Why do we do that?"

"So it doesn't burn." She said simply.

"Oh, okay." She replied as she did as she was told. Once she'd done so she put it in the oven to cook. "So, your not going to be at the circus with us are you?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm not." Naoto said awkwardly at the sudden question.

"Well, why not? Rise-san will be devastated you know. Not like its my place to say or anything..." She paused realising what she'd just said. "Oh... Sorry. I shouldn't intrude like that."

"Oh, no. Its fine, Yukiko-senpai. Its true I won't be there with you and I agree with what you said about Rise-san but trust me. I'll be there in my own way." She hinted calmly.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" She questioned in utter confusion.

"Well, lets just say that whatever happens on the day is my version of payback for what happened on my birthday." She said mysteriously.

"Your birthday? Oh, your going to do something to get her back for it?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I meant."

"Well, I look forward to seeing it."

"Good. Because I doubt you won't enjoy it."

* * *

"So what are you gonna do for that circus thing, Naoto-kun?" Chie spoke as Naoto avoided a low kick from her. They were training at the Samagawa river bank again and she had finally gotten used to being knocked about by Chie's 'training'.

"Well, I can't tell you exactly what I'm doing." She dodged her fist as it came towards her. "But I can tell you that it'll be worth your time. Lets just say that whatever happens it'll be payback for what happened on my birthday." She repeated what she had said to Yukiko.

"Really? Cool! Hey can we bring Nanako-chan with us? Might as well right?"

"Of course. The ticket allows admission for ten people so I don't see why she can't."

"Good, cause she seemed really disappointed when she thought we couldn't go."

"Well tell her she can come if she wants to. Just make sure you all get a front row seat."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Hey. I'm Sora and this is Morika." A boy wearing tight glittery green and purple rimmed trousers and a tight white shirt introduced himself and the similarly dressed girl beside him. They both had short black hair and green eyes with the only difference being Morika's hair had a dark pink streak in it and Sora's had a dark blue streak. They were inside the circus tent behind the pink curtain that separated them from the main performance area. "I'm guessing your Naoto Shirogane? The new mascot?"

"Yes. That's me." Naoto responded calmly. _These must be the Adagio act performers. They also do that strange hoop act... The Space Wheel I believe they called it._

"Well, welcome to the circus. I'm sure you know what we do here don't you?" Morika smiled at her.

"You do the Adagio act and the Space Wheel act." She said simply earning an amused grin from Sora.

"Good. At least you know us. Well we'll be getting to it now if you don't mind." With that the two of them moved to the main performance area to practice their act. She stared blankly after them as Akemi approached her.

"Oh you must have just met Sora-kun and Morika-san. Don't mind them. They're just a little... distant compared to the rest of us." She said calmly.

"Okay." Her attention drifted back to Akemi.

"Come on. Lets go practice before Batora-san gets here..." That slight uneasiness caught her attention.

"What happens when Batora-san gets here?" She questioned curiously.

"Oh, when they don't show up for practice until the shows nearly here then he gets a bit annoyed. Their arguments are always a bit too over dramatic if you ask me. So lets get going shall we?"

"Er, sure."

* * *

"What?! Your not going to be there on my birthday?!" Rise yelled at Naoto as she heard the news.

"I'm sorry Rise-san... I really am. Its just that something has come up and I can't be there with you... I'll still be there but not with you..." Guilt... That's all that was going threw her mind. It stabbed at her heart just as much as it had done before. The disappointment in her tone seemed to get to Rise though.

"What's happened?" She questioned calmly.

"Oh, nothing to concern yourself with. Trust me, I'll be there but not in the same way as we originally thought."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well... Lets just say, that whatever happens we will be even. Revenge, if you will." She said simply.

"Wait... Your going to get me back for your birthday aren't you?" She said nervously.

"Perhaps." She smiled at the idols now nervous look. She didn't know about the circus trip yet but now she knew that Naoto wouldn't technically be there. After all, Vixey would be. "Well, I'm sorry about this but I really must be going now. I have a meeting to attend to." _Practice meetings are classed as meetings. Right?_

"Okay. Well, bye Naoto-kun."

"Goodbye."

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Yes! Animatronics in a suit! You'll see what it can do now in the next chapter! Oh by the way I haven't really been that well for this chapter or the last one so if its naf thats why... But yeah! Nanako gets to go to! Okay so there's going to be a vote thingy on my profile soon about my fanfics in general so check that out if you want and yes. For those of you who want to know Vixey is based off the Mangle in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The circus design is based on Pirates Cove from Five nights at Freddy's 1 and thats all there is to it. No more is based on those simply amazing games! I don't own them either! Scott Cawthon does! Anyway! Please Read &amp; Review! I still just LOVE hearing from you guys cause it boosts my spirits and encourages me to go on with these stories! =D Thanks for reading the fic up till this point!**


	12. The Kaizoku Circus!

"Happy birthday Rise-san." Naoto smiled as she handed Rise the circus ticket. It was her birthday today and Naoto had managed to spare a few minutes of her time to show up at the Junes food court to give Rise her gift. The others were all there to, watching as Rise stared completely dumbstruck at the ticket she held.

"Wha? Naoto-kun... How did you...?" She glanced up at Naoto who just smiled at her.

"Its your birthday, so I got you a gift." _I haven't got time to dilly dally! Just accept it so I can get there before you!_

"Thank you Naoto-kun!" Rise suddenly jumped up and caught her in a tight embrace that she awkwardly returned making the others smile in amusement. "I didn't think you knew about my birthday!"

"O-of course I did!" She responded with just as much awkwardness as before. Rise stepped back and grinned excitedly at her.

"Does this mean we can all go?" When Naoto stared at her for a moment to contemplate what to say to her the idols face fell.

"I'm sorry Rise-san. I can't go with you. Like I said before, I'll be there but not in the way you wanted." She smiled mysteriously before she gave a knowing glance at both Chie and Kanji. "I'm sorry but that's all I have time for. I'll have to see you later."

"Oh, okay. Well see you later Naoto-kun." Rise smiled casually at her.

"You better hurry Naoto-kun." Chie spoke up knowingly. Naoto nodded before turning on her heels and racing away.

-x-

"What was that about?" Rise asked as Naoto disappeared inside the building.

"Oh, you'll see." Chie grinned knowingly at her. "Right Kanji-kun?"

"Er, yeah!" Kanji responded enthusiastically.

"Well what do you want to do until we leave? Naoto-kun told us the ticket is for ten people so we can all go if you want." Yosuke was smiling like usual.

Their conversation moved from topic to topic until the time to leave came.

"Come on guys! We gotta go!" Chie called to the others as they all reached their scooters. In an instant they were all driving towards the Kaizoku Circus with the Dojima's car following close behind them.

"Hello guys!" A man in a black butler suit who stood at the entrance greeted them. A few more cars began to pull up behind them. They were the first to arrive as they swiftly approached the entrance. Nanako joined Teddie in mere seconds after they reached it. "I'm your ticket taker! Please show me your tickets!"

"Here ya go!" Chie's enthusiasm was accompanied by Rise handing over the ticket.

"Ah! I see. You have the seats right over there!" He pointed to the seats that were directly in front of the small wall that ringed the main performance area. A large gap ranged behind it before the regular rows of seats began. They took at seat at a round metallic table in the centre of their options. A few more of these seats ranged the outside of the ring for the groups that visited.

"Sweet! She got us front row seats!" Yosuke exclaimed in excitement.

"This is going to be super cool! What do you think Teddie?" Nanako grinned as she gazed at the pink curtain that was illuminated by the spotlights. She had dropped off by Dojima who had to work today, so she was spending the day with the ex-investigation team.

"Yeah! This is so bear-y exciting!" He agreed with a stupid grin on his face. The rest of the spectators filed inside group after group. A small boy and his family took the seats to their left whilst another group took the seats to their right.

"I wonder what act will be first." Yukiko wondered allowed.

"Yeah... Maybe it'll be... That comedian that Naoto-kun's friends with?" Chie guessed.

"I doubt it. Apparently the comedians are never first. It's normally an act that gets the crowd excited or something like that." Yosuke spoke up.

"I hope its Vixey first!" Nanako chimed in.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Are you ready for the Kaizoku Circus to begin?!"

* * *

Naoto gulped nervously as she awaited her cue. She'd seen her friends arrive with Nanako a few minutes ago and she'd seen them take a seat in the centre of the front row seats but she couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing at this point. The mask she wore perfectly masked her identity along with the fluffy suit she wore which greatly helped her nerves, but not enough to calm her completely.

"Hey. Nervous about the show?" Orachi spoke up behind her, making her jump slightly.

"Yes." She stated nervously.

"Well, just think. They're here to have fun and enjoy themselves, right? So all you gotta do is have fun with what you can do up there and they'll love it! Don't worry! You'll do fine!" His reassuring speech calmed her nerves and brought more courage to her entire being. _Just have fun? Okay... Well here goes nothing I guess..._

"Right. Thanks. Good luck out there." Her calmer response brought a smile to his face.

"You to."

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Are you ready for the Kaizoku Circus to begin?!" The pre-recorded announcer called out to the crowd, earning excited cheers in response. "Then please give a warm welcome to your host, Vixey!" It called out again. She remained still. This was part of the act after all. "Oh no everyone! She can't seem to hear us! Lets see if we can call her out, okay? Everybody shout, Vixey!" The crowd cheered her name in the most disorganised way she'd ever heard. She waited again. "Come on boys and girls! You'll have to do better then that! Everybody shout, Vixey!" This time when the crowd shouted – much louder then before – she leapt out from behind the curtain with her eyes behind the mask closed as she placed the paw of the costume on her chest and the hook in the air dramatically and she called out;

"Yahr, har har! Welcome to me circus all ye! I be Vixey the pirate fox and I be the cap'n of this er crew of mine!" She recited the lines from the script with as much enthusiasm she could muster before she opened her eyes to take in the sight before her. She froze. The blinding light of the spotlight and the excited stares of the audience compelling her to just bolt back behind the curtain she just came from. However what little pride she still kept willed her to stay put and perform for the crowd. _Its just like when I went on TV for that interview... Except I'm the host... I can do this. I can do this!_

"Yahr, har, har! Now I aven't just returned from me travels across the seven seas to see all ye not joinin' in! So, on the count of three, I want ye all to shout for me! Just to make sure ye all joinin' in!" She was waved her hands around in a care free way as if to add emphasis on her words.

"Ready? One! Two! Three!" She waved her hands forwards to signal for them to shout. Most of them did, much to her amusement. "I can't hear ye!" She called again using the modifications she gave the costume to control the ears. They flicked forwards as her hook and paw were positioned behind them as if she was straining her ears to hear the crowd. They shouted louder this time earning a rather amused yet nervous grin to spread across her face. _Its actually quite entertaining to be able to control a crowd like this..._

"Yahr! Ye all be pretty good at that ain't ye? All right! Time to be gettin' the show started I think!" She paused for dramatic effect. "Are ye all ready for, a performance so amazing and thrilling that ye all will think your bein' tricked? Are ye ready for the stuptifying Space Wheel of the Kaizoku Circus?!" The audience cheered again. She waved her hook dramatically at the curtain as she announced the first act and jumped to the side so she didn't get in the way.

"Please welcome the amazing duo of Sora-kun and Morika-chan!" At that moment the duo entered the performance area with the Space Wheel being brought in by Batora from behind the right side of seats. At that moment she swiftly bounced behind stage before she took a deep sigh of relief. Removing her mask she smiled as Etsuku nodded congratulations for her successful performance. She moved to her dressing room before taking a swift drink of water and re-joining the others.

She gazed at the performance from a space beside the seats, through her mask. Said mask perfectly hid her amazement as she watched the performance properly for the first time. They were amazing! _I wish I was with the others..._ She took a sneaky glanced at the group in the front row. They were all staring in amazement at the performance as well as commenting on it with each other. _I wish I was with them... No! Stop it! That kind of thinking will ruin the performance!_ She scolded herself before the act ended. She took their place in centre stage as they moved the apparatus behind the seats again.

"Yahr, har, har! That be a great show from the two of ye! Another round of applause please!" The two actors came back over to her and bowed in front of her as another applause erupted through the tent. It was then that she noticed Miki from the day-care sitting on the left side of her friends. _So he did come..._ He was grinning from ear to ear as he waved at her in particular. She made a mental note to pause as she looked in his direction and to use him as a volunteer in her own act. "Next up, we be havin' the great Akemi-chan! Watch as she walks across the sky on nothin' but a flimsy string!"

That act brought less excitement as Akemi skilfully performed multiple stunts on the tightrope. Next was Etsuku's ventriloquist act. She caused a lot more excitement then Akemi did as practically the entire circus was laughing at her. Chancing another glance at her friends she wasn't too shocked to see Yukiko practically falling of her seat from a giggle fit. She was still laughing by the time it came to introduce the next act. The entire audience was silent except for her as she prepared to speak. She paused thinking about a way to point out her laughter.

"Arr... Ye...I just... argh." She struggled for words. "Is ye okay? Ye look like ye be needin a psychiatrist." She joked before grinning a large amount of the adults chuckled at that. Chie nodded to her and Yosuke actually said this was normal for her. "Is that so? I'd be worried for the lasses health if I were ye..." That just made Yukiko worse... She face-palmed with the hook making most of the audience laugh at her. "Well, lets hop this settles ye down. Please welcome to the stage, Ryuu the Salamander!" She stepped back after one last glance at the giggling teen. She moved backstage and awaited her next cue.

'The Salamander' stood in the centre stage playing with fire like an idiot would. He juggled fiery batons and literally ate fire as well as balancing said batons on his nose and feet. _I don't know if that's amazing or just plain stupid..._ The audience definitely loved it. After a few more acts it was time for the break. The biker team hadn't been seen yet and neither had Batora and his canine but then her act was the last one in the show.

Entering her dressing room she placed the mask on the side of the table before resting her head on her folded arms. Practicing for a show was one thing but actually performing it was on a completely different level. _This is harder then I thought it would be..._ She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked like her normal self except her hair and neck were exposed. Her hat hung over the corner of the mirror and her usual clothes were folded over the back of her stool. Taking a few mouthfuls of water from the many drinks she'd been given she contemplated what she should do for the rest of the break.

* * *

"Wow! That was amazing!" Nanako cheered as the mascot vanished behind the curtain for the break.

"Yeah! I like the fire eater! What about you Nanako-chan?" Chie questioned curiously.

"I thought you'd like that Chie-senpai. But, hey that Space Wheel thing was good to wasn't it?" Rise spoke up.

"Yeah! I like them all!" Nanako responded.

"I really like that comedian. She was great." Yukiko chimed in calmly.

"Oh yeah? Never have guessed!" Yosuke's sarcastic remark went unnoticed as usual. "I hope they do a motorbike act like some of the other circus's. Those are way cooler then the fire eaters!"

"No way! If you can eat fire then your like a dragon! Nothing beats that!" Chie's annoyed argument went as unnoticed as Yosuke's remarks, because as they bickered the mascot reappeared in the performance area with a few spinning plates and juggling balls. Nanako instantly asked if she could join the other kids to go and play with Vixey.

"You want anythin' before ya go? I'll getcha a hot dog if ya want." Kanji kindly offered her.

"Okay! I love hot dogs!" She cheered excitedly.

"Hey, come on Nanako-chan! I'll get you a spinning plate. You can ask Vixey to show you how to use it." Yosuke offered.

"Yay!"

"Yay!" Teddie suddenly cheered as well.

"What are you so happy about? You can get your own!" He scolded the bear. He wasn't in his costume today because he'd probably get to much attention if he was.

"Aww... But Yo~suke~..." He cooed sadly.

"Ugh! Fine! You can have one to!"

"Yay!"

* * *

"Naoto-chan!" Naoto glanced round to find Miki suddenly hugging her. She smiled inwardly as he gazed up at her with so much excitement that it was hard to frown at him.

"Yahr! Why hello there laddie!" Thinking fast she replied to him in her best pirate accent. "Ye can't be callin' me that!" Her gently yet meaningful tone succeeded in making him nod in affirmation.

"Sorry Vixey!" He had been the first kid to even leave the stands and had apparently been waiting for her outside the backstage curtain.

"It be fine laddie! Just don't be doin' it again." She then lifted placed her juggling balls on the wall that ringed the main performance area before she began spinning the plate she'd brought with her. Miki stared at her in amazement as she did so. "I be teachin' the kids how to spin plates an' juggle. If ye want a go I have a spare ye can borrow."

"Yes please!" He cheered excitedly.

"Argh! That's the spirit!" With that she disappeared behind stage for a moment before reappearing with another spinning plate set. She handed it to him before showing him how to actually spin them. "Like this, see?"

"Vixey-chan! Can you show us how to do that to?" She spun round to see both Teddie and Nanako with the same plastic toys as she and Miki.

"Of course I can! Who be ye then?" _Right... If they don't know who I am then its a good idea to keep it that way._

"I'm Teddie, and this is Nanako-chan! We're so bear-y glad to meet you!" _Bear puns... great..._

"Those be great names! Now watch and learn!" The encouragement in her tone made them both stare at her curiously as she repeated what she'd done with Miki. Before long she'd shown almost all the kids in the crowd how to spin plates and juggle. _Lets put on a show... shall we?_ Her shadow spoke to her in the back of her mind. _Not yet. We'll wait until my act before I do any of that._ She mentally responded to it making it 'aww' in disappointment.

"Yahr! I be needin' to go now!" _How do pirates say goodbye? Um... Damn it! Wait... That's it!_ "Fair winds!" With that she turned and left the performance area. _Not long till my act... Stay calm. I'm doing fine._

* * *

_Okay... Stay calm. All you have to do is goof of. That's all._ After what seemed like forever the time for Naoto's act finally came. This was a bit more nerve racking then just introducing the acts. This time she _was_ one! It took some effort to swallow her nerves before she could step out into the spotlight again. _Okay. Here goes nothing!_

"Yahr, har, har! It be time for me own act all ye! Now I have a little green parrot who told me 'bout some lass who's birthday is today. Now I believe their name was... Rise-san." _Geez... I sound like I'm telling a bad kids story..._ "Now where ye be? Rise-san?! Where are ye?" She called out to the audience as cheerful pirate music began to play in the background.

"Here she is! Go on Rise-chan! Its your time to shine!" Teddie called out to her making her grin behind the mask.

"Argh! There ye be! Come on up here lassie!" _If this goes as planned it'll be great!_ However when Rise didn't move she frowned slightly. "Come on all ye! Give her some encouragement!" At that the crowd began to chant her name excitedly. "There's a good lass! Come on! It ain't that bad now is it?" She said as the idol hesitantly dragged herself over to her.

"Since it be ye birthday, how bout I give ye a little present?" She coaxed.

"Er... Sure?" She couldn't help but smirk at that. _Oh, yes. This should be fun!_

"That's the spirit! Now ye be needin' to close your eyes for a moment." Rise gave her an uneasy look before she closed her eyes. She faced the audience before waving her arms dramatically in the air and shouting. "Bring out the party wagon!" By this point she was practically obeying her shadows every command as to what she should do. Batora rolled a trolley with two shelves out into the performance area before stopping it in front of her.

"Now lets see here... Lets start with this!" She took the paint pallet filled with face paints in her pirates hook before taking a paint brush with her paw. Turning round she drew a black curly moustache and silly glasses on her friends face along with a small triangle beard. "Ah, ah! Keep your eyes shut!" She scolded her as the idol tried to sneak a peek. "What else should we do all ye? Come on! What do we draw now?" She asked the audience. The entire crowd yelled random ideas to her and a few of them caught her attention.

"Neo-Featherman!"

"A what? Neo-Featherman?" She called to the boy she'd seen shouting the suggestion to her.

"Yeah!" He responded, and it didn't take long for the rest of the crowd to cheer in affirmation.

"Okay! Which one? The blue one?" He nodded and grinned in response before she spun round and painted a blue stick man with a poorly drawn mask from the show and random yellow markings for the costume, on her cheek. "What be next me mateys?"

"Draw a pirate!" a girl called out enthusiastically.

"A pirate it is then lassie!" She spun round again before drawing a bad picture of Vixey's face on Rise's other cheek. "How about a red nose all ye?"

"Yeah!" She did just that. _Oh, oh! Write Vixey was here on her forehead!_ Her shadow self called to her from the back of her mind. She complied before writing 'Vixey wuz here!' on her forehead.

"Hmm..." She hummed in thought._ Give her doggy ears!_ "I be thinkin' she needs a little more... fluff." She stated simply as the audience cheered excitedly. Spinning round she took a head-band like Etsuku's and placed it on her head. The face paint combined with the fox ears made it difficult not to laugh at her, but there was still more to come! _Glitter! Put some glitter on her!_ Taking a small pot of the face paint glitter she emptied some of the contents onto her paw before doing her best to blow the contents into Rise's face. _Perfect! It just needs one more thing..._

"Here! Ye can open your eyes now Rise-san!" She held a mirror to her face so when she opened her eyes she could see what she'd done instantly.

"Wha...?" She stared at it before grinning and turning her head away from the crowd in embarrassment.

"Aww... Why so shy Rise-san?" She grinned at her friends sudden shyness, secretly controlling the tail part of the costume to take something from the bottom shelf of the trolley. "Here! I be havin' somethin' proper for ye if ye don't like it!" Naoto turned around and bent down to pretend to take something from the bottom shelf. "Now where it be?" The mascots tail had suddenly gently smacked the object it held into the idols face. She squeaked in surprise as a cream pie was smeared across her whole face. The audience laughed and cheered in delight as she wiped the cream from her eyes. She stood back up straight with another pie behind her back. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Yahr, har, har, har!" She laughed in the most piratey way she could muster at this point as she was still forcing herself to stay quiet. That being Naoto and not Vixey. She was facing her with another pie behind her back which she'd just revealed to the audience.

"Let me jus' go get you somethin'!" The amusement in her pirate accent apparently pleasing the crowd more as they began to settle down a bit. However that didn't last long. As she walked past she casually threw the other one into her face. "I'll just be – Oh I be a right clumsy fool me! Har, har har!" She was laughing genuinely as she only just managed to maintain her pirate façade. Rise then wiped the second layer of cream off her face as she tried to return to her seat. However Naoto noticed something that she could potentially use to her advantage.

"Ah! You there! Are ye filmin' this?" She gestured to Yosuke who had apparently been filming the whole even between her and Rise on his mobile. She motioned for him to join them as she swiftly wrapped her arm around the idols shoulder to keep her on stage. "Come on! We can take a selfie!" _Nice one!_ Her shadow chimed in.

"Er... No thanks!" He called out in response. _Make him do it!_ Her persistent shadow was on a role!

"Aww, well that's no fun! What be his name?" She turned her head to Rise.

"Yosuke-senpai." She replied with a slightly smug expression on her face.

"Come on everyone! Cheer for me! Yosuke-kun! Yosuke-kun!" he crowd cheered every syllable of his name until he left his seat. They then roared in excited encouragement as he wandered over to the stage, completely unaware of what she was about to do.

"Okay me mateys! Everyone say, Circus!" She said as she wrapped her hook over Yosuke's shoulder and he lifted the camera above them to take a picture of the three of them. They all said Circus in unison before the music-loving boy took the picture. He turned to leave before Naoto could do anything, only to be stopped as he reached the wall that ringed the performance area.

"Oh Yosuke-k~un!" She cooed coaxingly before he froze and spun round to face her again. "Can I see the photo?" She grinned menacingly beneath the mask. He nodded hesitantly before coming back and showing her the picture. Just then she took another cream pie from her tail – that had picked another one up earlier – and pressed it into his face. He leapt back in surprise as he yelled.

"Argh! What the hell?!" He wiped the cream away from his eyes and nose as she made her own remark.

"Oh, Yosuke-kun? You have a little something, right..." She paused for a moment as she raised her hands to gesture to his whole face. "There." The audience was in hysterics! He grinned sarcastically as he wiped the cream from his face and Rise laughed at him. Naoto joined in with her pirate laugh not too long after. "Now I be needin a volunteer!" She called again as she took some spinning plates and juggling balls from her trolley.

The act continued to show Naoto spinning plates in a ridiculous amount of ways and juggling with a few of the kids. She went on to do a hula-hoop challenge with them as well. Finally, at the end of it she used the plastic treasure chest she'd been given – and that she'd recently filled with chocolate coins – to hand out chocolate to everyone who had volunteered and to throw some carelessly around the circus tent. After all it was a rather large treasure chest...

The final performance was that of the entire circus team to perform together on stage in the most spectacular way they could before the Kaizoku Circus finally came to a close.

"Great show out there!" Akemi called to her as they passed each other. On the way to their dressing rooms.

"Thanks! You to!" She called back to her as she entered her own room. The young detective plonked herself down into her stool and rested her head on the dressing table, with her mask sat beside her. _That was more tiring then I thought it would be..._ She yawned before taking a sip of water.

"Hey Vixey? There's some people here to see you!" Etsuku called to her threw the entrance to her room.

"Let them in then." She spoke so they could only just here her before she put her mask back on. However that seemed to be rather unnecessary as her friends entered along with Nanako.

"Hi Vixey!" Teddie's enthusiasm was over the top as usual.

"Ahoy there!" She spoke in her pirate accent again.

"Hey! Great show! To be honest, I really didn't expect that from you!" Chie spoke up knowingly.

"What ye mean? I be the great Vixey! I be good at everythin'!" The fake hurt in her voice was replaced by fake pride as she said that last part.

"Yeah. Everything except skiing." She sighed at the steak loving girls comment.

"Aye. Ye be right there. What are ye all doin' here anyway?" The mascot questioned curiously.

"To show them why our friend couldn't make it tonight." Chie's knowing tone brought a frown to her face.

"Okay. Teddie? Take Nanako-chan outside please." She kept her accent as she stared at Rise.

"Huh? W-why?" The others looked confused to. They clearly didn't know why they were here or why she'd just asked for Nanako to leave the room.

"Cause if ye don't I'll be makin' ye walk the plank!" She said sternly as she glanced at Teddie.

"Eek! Okay!" With that he swiftly led the small child out of the room.

"Okay. So what's this about Naoto-kun?" Rise asked curiously.

"What about me?" She said in her usual voice as she took of the mask. The others all gasped in shock and stared at her in confusion. She couldn't help but smile a little at them. Taking her cap from the corner of the mirror she placed it back in its rightful place atop her head. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you for the entirety of your birthday Rise-san." She apologised as she took in her dumbstruck appearance. "Erm... Happy birthday?" She said awkwardly._ Great, what do I say now? Do I just force them to leave the room or what?_ Her own thoughts whirled threw her head instead of her Shadow's.

"No way dude!" Yosuke suddenly burst out in amazement. "Your..? I mean... _your_ Vixey?!"

"Aye." She said in her pirate accent to prove it.

"Well I never expected that." Yukiko spoke up calmly though anyone could tell that she was still in shock.

"So this is what you meant!" Rise spoke up in recognition. The others all chimed in for a couple of minutes before they were forced to leave the circus by both Naoto and the other actors. Though they did promise to wait for her outside.

* * *

"I'm back!" Naoto called as she entered the Shirogane Estate. She swiftly slid her shoes off and hurried to her room not noticing her Grampa calling to her at all.

"Nao-chan! Where have you been?" Closing the door to her room behind her she dropped onto her bed in exhaustion – without bothering to change out of her everyday clothes – and almost instantly fell asleep. The last thought that entered her mind was, _Mission accomplished..._

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**What do you guys think? A bit out of character for Naoto I think but her shadow pretty much told her what she should do the entire time so that happened! :D Okay guys I've had the idea of doing this for some time now and I think ot worked out well in the end! Oh and the volunteer after Rise was Miki so yeah. What do you guys want me to do next? If I can't think of anything else to write about then I'm going to end the story with the final wish I've been planning on. Any idea's? Cause I think this is probably a good place to end it! Its up to you guys though! Just let me know! Oh and Naoto's performance as Vixey was always going to be a one time thing. So yeah.**

**Please Read &amp; Review! As always I absolutely love hearing from you all and it makes my day that much better when I see reviews on my stories! Also! I'm still a little of at the moment so it might not be as good as I hoped... Thanks for reading this fic up till this point! :D :D :D :D**


	13. The Competition and the Lonely Idol

"Hey, Naoto-kun! What's up?" Rise called to Naoto as they left the school building. The young detective smiled in greeting as the idol approached her. _This isn't going to end well…_ "You okay? You haven't said a word all day!"

"…" She continued walking with only a small nod as a response.

"Hey, what's with the silent treatment?" Her friend questioned, clearly concerned. However that didn't break the girl's silence. "Hello? Earth to Naoto-kun!" She cooed in a poor attempt to force her to speak. She glanced at the auburn haired girl to show she'd heard but her silence never ended.

"Come on! At least say something!" She was clearly growing impatient with her friend. _As if that's going to happen anytime soon…_

"…" She shook her head casually.

"Why not? What have I done?" She shook her head in disagreement with her statement. "What?" Now the idol was glaring at her in annoyance, still not bringing the detective to utter a single word. "Just tell me already!" This time she just stared at her. They'd stopped walking and Rise was glaring at her with growing hurt and agitation whilst Naoto gradually lost her patience with her.

"…"

"Hey guys! What's up?" Chie suddenly appeared beside them.

"Oh hey Chie-senpai. Do you know why Naoto-kun won't talk to me?"

"Huh? No. Why aren't you talking to her?" Chie turned to Naoto as she asked that. She just shook her head in response. _Ugh! This is getting me nowhere!_ "Did you do something to upset her?" The steak loving girl's attention shifted back to the idol.

"I don't know! She won't tell me!" She replied in slight distress. Naoto sighed before ending the charade the best she could.

"I can barely talk. That's why I haven't said anything." Her voice croaked painfully, barely audible in its current state. The over two just stared at her for a few moments.

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say so?" She gave Chie one of her looks that just said 'I've just told you why'.

"I suppose that's because of yesterday's performance. Right?" She nodded at Rise's guess.

"Hm. Well that's understandable."

"Come on. Let's just go."

* * *

"Naoto-sama? Is that you?" Yakushiji called to Naoto as she entered the Shirogane Estate. She hadn't said 'I'm back!' like she usually did so apparently that concerned the secretary. _Great… I forgot they don't know about this yet…_ She sighed before she entered the living room where she assumed he was. He gave her a grave look before speaking again. "Your grandfather wishes to speak to you. He's in his study and I advise you to go there immediately." She nodded in response before turning to leave.

"Oh and Naoto-sama?" She turned to look at him as he took a small cup from a tray in front of him. He had had been sitting on the couch watching TV when she'd entered and only just now did he stand to hand her the cup. "This should help your throat." Now she gave him a questioning look as she drank the soothing contents of the cup.

"I heard you trying to say something as I passed your room. That's how I know." He answered her unspoken question calmly. She nodded her thanks before turning and leaving for her grandfather's study.

_'__Knock! Knock! Knock!'_

"Come in!" The young detective slowly entered the study as he called out to her. "Ah, Naoto-chan. Take a seat." _Uh oh… This is bad… What have I done now? What's this about?_ Her mind flew into a torrent of panicked thoughts as her grandfather sat at his desk with his hands clasped together on the wooden surface. His expression remained stoic and focused as she took the seat opposite him.

"Now, what were you doing last night to be out so late? I would have asked you then but you'd fallen asleep before I had the chance." He stated in a professional manner. They watched each other calmly as she thought about how she could answer that question at all.

"Well?"

"…" She remained silent with an apologetic expression to say that she couldn't tell him. He sighed before asking again.

"Naoto-chan. Tell me now, where you were yesterday. You must have been hours late for your curfew so it is in my interest to know where you were." She stared him dead in the face before croaking out a reply.

"I was at the circus with my friends." The young detective inwardly flinched as her throat stung at her words. Kashikoi stared at her for a moment.

"Sore throat?" She nodded calmly. "Right. Now why is that?" This she shook her head at. "I see. However if you don't give me a straight answer I shall have to investigate for myself." Now she sighed. _Great… How can I get out of this? Hmm…_

"The ringleader chose me as a volunteer because I wasn't cheering for them." She lied.

"Nao-chan. You're lying." _Ugh… No! I won't tell him! I have no reason to!_

"I can assure you I'm not." She stated simply. His eyes narrowed at this. _Oh no… He's losing his patience already?_

"I'll ask you again. Why is your throat sore today?" She sighed before an idea came to her head. She'd tested the waters and now it was time to dive in!

"Does it really matter? I was at the circus and that is what happened."

"Yes it does matter. You were out past curfew and damaged your throat in the process. Now if you don't tell me what happened then I may have to investigate myself." _Not that again! Last time he almost got me arrested with his 'investigating'!_

"Fine. I was filling in for a member of the circus performers." He stared at her with a rather dumbfounded glint in his eyes, yet his expression remained stern.

"Could you go into more detail on the subject?" He questioned more curiously then accusing.

"I'd rather not." She croaked.

"I'd prefer it if you did." _Ugh! Why are you so persistent?!_

"Fine. I played the role of Vixey. The mascot ringleader." He grinned at her agitated answer, clearly amused by that.

"The mascot?"

"Yes. The mascot."

"Well, why didn't you say so? I would have gone to see it if I'd known!" He joked.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you." She mumbled darkly.

"So you're an actor as well as a cook, mechanic, detective and a day-care worker? Impressive." The elder Shirogane's amusement was clear in his voice and expression as she glared at him murderously. "Don't give me that look. You should have just told me straight. Then I would have less reason to punish you for being out so late." This made her visibly flinch.

"W-what?" She stammered in confusion.

"Honestly Nao-chan. If you break the rules you must be punished. Especially if you lie about it. Isn't that what a detective does?" _Damn it! I am going to kill that damn fox!_

"Yes…"

"Well, I'm glad you understand that. So as punishment, you're grounded." _Great… and the rest is…?_ The younger Shirogane stared at him in expectant dismay. "You know what that means don't you? No access to the outside world for a week or two. That should suffice."

"But Grampa –" Her childishly outraged tone earned a headshake from her grandfather.

"No Nao-chan. You lied and broke the rules. Therefore you get what you deserve." He swiftly cut her off. "Now of you go. I believe you should be going to your room now." He hinted subtly. With that she left without another word.

_Ugh! Why does he do this?! No contact with the outside world?! That means I'm stuck in this building with no way of escape for a week! A week! I had things to do! This is ridiculous! Honestly! He can't just control my life like this! Ugh! I hate that fox…_

* * *

"Yes. I granted that wish for you. It got me grounded but I did it." Naoto reported to the fox about the completed requests before sighing in annoyance as it raced off to bring her another wish to fulfil. On the way here she'd given Rise another ridiculous excuse as to why they couldn't hang out, told Chie that she'd meet her at the Samagawa in about half an hour, as well as promising to help Yosuke fix his motorbike again before Yukiko requested to make a cheesecake with her. Her Grampa had also requested that she took Tantei out for walk earlier that day, leading to her meeting up with Teddie and Nanako meaning they all played fetch with Tantei together and even before that she had just returned from the day-care so she was already regretting coming out today. Finally the fox returned with an ema in its jaws. Taking it she read the writing at least three times with a confused expression.

_"__I wish Naoto-kun would let me tell her something!"_

Rise's writing covered the ema in angrily written wording leaving her to believe that she'd messed up somewhere when she gave her one of her excuses. _What's this about? When did she try to tell me this? Hmm… Oh well. This is easily done._

"Okay. Shouldn't take too long." The fox yipped in excitement and bounded round her feet before watching her leave for the Samagawa River Bank.

* * *

"Hello Rise-san." Naoto greeted Rise as she approached her. The idol stared at her for a moment, apparently amazed at what was happening before returning the greeting.

"Hey Naoto-kun. How did that thing go with your friend?"

"It went alright. Nothing interesting though."

Their conversation continued for a while as they wandered away from the school building. For some reason the auburn haired girl had not once brought up whatever she'd wanted to say to her but right now she didn't really care. _It's been so long since we last spoke like this… Perhaps I shouldn't just avoid her all the time…_

"Naoto-kun!" Naoto spun round at the sound of a familiar voice. Etsuku raced up to her with an excited grin on her face before throwing her arms round the young detective in a tight embrace.

"Etsuku-san?" She exclaimed in shock as the comedian swiftly released her from her grip.

"Hey Naoto-kun! I'm sorry! I'm just really excited and yet really nervous…"

"Hm? Why's that?" She questioned curiously whilst Rise stood beside them.

"I just wanted to ask you to be my partner in the games! Can you please?" She pleaded.

"Huh? What games?"

"You don't know?" Naoto shook her head. "Well every year or so we all compete against each other to see who's the best performer. We get all our friends to come as well and it's basically a celebration where we just have fun!" The comedian explained.

"Oh. So why do you need a partner? Surely you'd be against me."

"No silly! We all have a partner till the end when there's only the two in that team left. Then they compete with each other and the loser takes second place. The winner gets a special prize as well! So can you please be my partner? Me and you would be the greatest team ever!"

"Er, sure. I'll compete with you." The young detective smiled at her friend's childish grin whilst the thought of teaming up with Etsuku quite literally made her Shadow self squeal in excitement. "Do you want to come see it Rise-san?" She questioned her friend rather suddenly.

"Of course! I'll ask the others if they want to come to!"

"Then its settled Etsuku-san. When is it?"

"Oh, er… Tomorrow." She replied awkwardly.

"Okay. Well I'll see you at the tent then?"

"Yeah! We're gonna win for sure!"

* * *

"Are you ready Naoto-kun?" Etsuku grinned at her in determined excitement as Naoto placed her mask over her head. She nodded in determination before they followed the other performers on stage. Turns out Etsuku had gotten the details wrong when she said that only people they invited could come to see the games and instead the stands were full of excited spectators as well as all of her friends and the performer's friends. The teams were her and Etsuku, Akemi and Orachi, Katsu and Ryuu, Shiro and Takeshi with Batora and his canine companion as the hosts. Her friends had once again taken the front row seats and – much to her surprise – Miki from the day-care was also in the same seats as last time. The moment they all stepped out of the backstage area of the tent the crowd went wild!

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls to the Kaizoku Circus' very own Circus Performer Games!" Batora called to the crowd as he stood in front of the performers. "Where each and every performer competes for the title of Greatest Circus act! In the first three rounds each competitor must have a partner and after each round the team with the least amount of points is disqualified!" He paused as the team cheered for them. "The teams this year are… our tightrope walker Akemi Kuroudo and a member of the Kasai brother's motorbike team, Orachi Kasai!" The crowd cheered in excitement as the two of them stepped forwards and waved to the crowd.

"We're gonna win this! Right Akemi-chan?" Orachi called to Akemi t=so the audience could hear them.

"Right Orachi-kun!" The two of them stepped back as Batora called out the next group.

"Our second team is…Our Salamander, Ryuu Doragon and the eldest of the Kasai motorbike team, Katsu Kasai!" He called as the two of them ran forwards and bowed to the crowd before rushing forwards and high fiving some of the kids in the crowd.

"Get ready to see us win!" Ryuu cried determinedly.

"Aye sir!" Katsu chimed in as the audience roared in anticipation.

"Our next group is… The dynamic duo within the Kasai motorbike team, Shiro and Takeshi Kasai!" The two brothers took the place of the previous team with them practically doing the same as the last duo.

"Our fourth team is… The amazing Space Wheel duo of Sora and Morika!" The two siblings stepped forwards and waved to the crowd before taking their place with the rest of the performers. Just before Batora could announce the final team Etsuku nudged Naoto's side as if to say 'We're next!'

"And now for our final team we have… The greatest comedian to ever live, Etsuku Densetsu and our beloved captain, Vixey!" With that the crowd cheered as they raced forwards. Naoto instantly controlled the ears to flick forwards as she placed her hand and hook behind her ears and called;

"I can't hear ye!" The crowd cheered even louder than before as the two of the split to either side of the stage to high five the kids in a hasty manor before they met in the centre again. "We're gonna be winnin' this, I wanna hear all ye cheerin' for us!" She called excitedly. "Let's win this!"

"Aye sir!" Etsuku called in response before the two of them returned to the others.

"So now that our teams have been introduced it's my honour to say… Let the games begin!"

* * *

**Authors Note!**

**Okay guys! I really didn't know what I should do for this chapter and so I've decided that after this I'm going to end the fic with one last wish to grant. Don't want this to end? Then please tell me what I should do! Geez! I have nothing left for this fic! Halp! Okay so with this chapter I literally made everything up on the spot so don't blame me if its naf… Plus I've been seriously stressed lately with so much homework that requires me to go above and beyond what I should be able to do so yeah. This has also lead to me telling one of my friends to die for no reason except that he shipped me with another friend… It's all sorted now but I just feel like I've been overly happy just to not do anything but daydream. My reward for going overboard with what few skills I have to try and be the best in my classes and to earn some respect in those regards. Sadly that doesn't ever come my way… Oh well! I literally have nothing to say so I'm rambling! SO Thank you for reading this fic so far and I can assure you that now the holidays have begun I should be able to post more and hopefully better content for you! SO Please Read &amp; Review so I know what you all think of this fic! Thank you! :D :D :D**

**PS!**

**There is a poll going on my profile and I'd like it if people could vote for what I should be focusing on at the moment! Thanks a lot guys! :D :D**


End file.
